East Meets West
by hatsudami
Summary: One day whilst patrolling, Damian comes across an interesting scene involving a mysterious girl who calls herself Cure Ruby. Fascinated by this girl, he does some research into the legendary Pretty Cure and discovers a world way beyond his. The question, what is a pretty warrior like this one doing in Gotham and why?
1. Enter Cure Ruby

**This is the edited version of my Precure/Batman crossover fic. Damian has mellowed a bit but is still the arrogant brat that we all know and love to some extent xD.  
**

 **The Makai Knights are as follows:**

 **Kuuga- Yusuke Godai  
Agito- Shouichi Tsugami**

 **Ryuki- Shinji Kido**

 **Faiz- Takumi Inui**

 **Blade- Kazuma Kenzaki  
**

 **Hibiki- Hitoshi Hidaka  
**

 **Kabuto- Souji Tendou  
**

 **Den-O- Ryotaro Nogami  
**

 **Kiva- Wataru Kurenai**

 **Decade- Damian Wayne**

 **W- Shotaro Hidari/Philip Hidari (They are twins and are the rookies that would join in this fic)  
**

 **OOO- Eiji Hino (The other newbie)**

 **Fourze- Gentaro Kisaragi**

 **Wizard- Haruto Soma  
**

 **(The Heisei Riders are the American Makai Knights whilst the Showa ones are the Japanese counterparts)**

Damian rolled his eyes as he walks along the hallway, the fangirls all cooing and trying to get his attention. "I wonder how the others survived this shit." he mutters as he keeps walking, ignoring them. Colin, Maps and the rest of the Detective Team follow him. "Poor Damian. Guy never quite catches a break." says Maps. Olive does not say anything, simply nodding.

Being the Son of Bruce Wayne most certainly does that to you. You get all the adoration, the attention but the downside is lack of privacy. Over the years, the Baby Bat had matured into a fine young man. At 15, he was slightly taller than Dick and was a bit muscular though not to Jason's level. His dark locks had grown longer and make him look somewhat like how Dick was back when he first became Nightwing. As a result of his dark and mysterious aura and good looks, everyone refers to Damian as Prince Charming, a nickname that he is secretly proud of.

"Yo Damian!" he looks up as a Japanese American kid with long raven locks and black eyes with slightly pale skin tone walks over to him flanked by a couple of other Japanese kids. This boy was none other than Yusuke Godai. He and the other boys, all of whom are of Japanese descent, are special warriors called Makai Knights who protect humanity from evil monsters called Kaijin. Yusuke is their leader and goes by the codename Kuuga after Kamen Rider Kuuga.

"Ah Dickeido!" says the tallest of the lot named Souji Tendou better known as Kabuto. Damian simply rolls his eyes. The name Dickeido is actually the Japanese pronunciation of Damian's codename within their group which is Decade after Kamen Rider Decade as according to Souji, he is the closet to that Kamen Rider as far as personality is concerned though there are elements of Kabuto in him if his occasional arrogance is anything to go by.

"Not in public." he grumbles. The smallest of the gang, Wataru Kurenai aka Kiva, pats him on the shoulder. "Oh come on, no need to be grumpy." Damian sighs. Trust Wataru to awaken his inner Papa Wolf. "Alright kiddo." The others chuckled.

They then get distracted as resident Mean Queen Raquel Thompson towers over a poor pink haired chick who was in tears. Angered by this, Damian hands over his bag to Colin and walks over to confront said girl. However another person beats him to it. A girl around his age with long raven hair and a slightly dark skin tone though not as dark as Damian's and pretty yet piercing black eyes, stands in front of the girl and glares daggers at Raquel. Damian immediately recognizes this girl as Rei Azuna, a good friend of his and perhaps the first person he ever truly befriended in school besides Maps plus his crush.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _"Say sorry to that kid Damian! Rei yells at him. The kid in question was huddled up in the corner, breaking down in tears. Damian merely folds his arms and smirks arrogantly. "Why should I? I mean, this little weakling got in t-" Before he could complete his sentence, Rei had already punched him in the face. Damian staggers backwards and rubs his now bleeding nose. "Why you-" A fight between the two erupts with the classroom. The two end up in the Principal's office shortly afterwards._

 _Their guardians Bruce Wayne and Lance Azuna merely shake their heads. "Rei-chan how many times must I tell you?! That is unladylike behaviour?!" Lance scolds her. Rei fumes at this. "I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO BESIDES THIS IDIOT HERE WAS BULLYING ANOTHER KID SO I HAD TO TAKE MATTERS INTO MY OWN HANDS!" Damian glares at her. "EXCUSE ME, YOU STARTED THIS FIRST BY HANGING AROUND WITH THAT LOSER!" he barked. "YEAH BUT WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO TO HANG OUT WITH?! YOU ARE NOT EVEN MY FATHER TALKLESS OF MY BROTHER!" she fired back. "Enough both of you!" They both stop and turn to look up at Bruce who had a stern look in place. "I believe it's best we have a chat with these two on the way to the house." says Bruce. Lance nods._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"How dare you bully my sister you bitch?!" Rei says, eyes blazing in anger. Olive and Maps walk over to Rei's sister and help her up. "You ok Usagi?' Olive asks. Usagi nods. Raquel merely smirks. "So damn what if I-" A hand meets her nose, stopping her sentence. Raquel literally passes out after the punch Rei gives her. Damian smirks.

If there is one thing he likes about her, it is the fact that she is feisty and does not take bullshit from anyone, not even him. Heck she is the one responsible for his change in character, well sort of.

"Onee-chan what happened?" They turn around as the other Azuna sisters make their entrance. The one with blue hair is Ami and she is the second youngest and the most level headed and smartest chick in the family. Her sisters call her, "Professor-sama". The one with messy green hair packed in a ponytail is Makoto and she is the other hotblooded one after Rei and occasionally gets into fights with her sister at times and the sister with black hair is Minako and she is the quiet one who rarely speaks and is very shy. Rei points at Raquel. Makoto simply cracks her knuckles. "You sure you want to be sent to hell bitch?" she growls. Raquel simply gets up and runs out of the room crying.

"Won't she report this?" Colin asked. "I doubt she would because she brought it upon herself anyway." says Ami. Rei looks up and smiles at them. "Hey guys. Excuse my unladylike behaviour."she says sarcastically. Damian snorts. "Oh come on, you call that unladylike. I call it pure undiluted sass." Maps and Olive facepalm at this whilst the others snicker. It is no secret that Damian has a strong crush on her and when he is crushing on a girl, he would shower her with compliments and be nice, not just to her but to everyone. Heck, it is even thanks to Rei's no nonsense attitude that Damian changed from a stuck up arrogant little brat into a refined charming yet fierce young man. Still Gotham's Little Prince is as snarky as ever.

Rei chuckles. "Oh Dami, you have not changed." she says. It was then that she hears a beeping sound. "Oh I gotta go attend to something. Please take care of Usagi for me." she says and dashes off. The other siblings minus Usagi Riko follow Rei "She is safe with us no worries." Colin calls after her. They then take the girl to the infirmary to take care of her bleeding nose.

Later that evening, Robin heads out on his own as he patrols his own end of the city. So far nothing out of the ordinary save for a few bank robberies here and there and the occasional run in to some Arkham inmates that thought it would be nice to go cause mischief. The rest of the family were patrolling other parts of Gotham too.

It was then that an explosion catches his attention. "Tt!" Thinking that it was one of the main players of the Gotham crime scene, he heads off towards that direction only to stop at his tracks. Some guy that looked like a vampire as a result of his chalky white skin, reddish eyes, long raven black hair and overall black clothing that reminded him of Raven walks towards a young girl who was the ground, who seemed to be around his age wearing a red tank top and a pair of baggy jeans and sneakers, her neck length black hair fluttering in the night sky as she glares at the guy who looks hellbent on killing her. He nearly gasps as he recognizes the girl. _Rei ?!_

Damian perches at a rooftop a couple of miles away, making sure not to make a sound as it could give him away, watching the scene intently, looking for the opportunity to strike. Rei had gotten up and was now in a fight stance. _What is she doing?!_ Robin asks inwardly as he watches. "Ah if it isn't Rei Azuna?"

The young vigilante raises an eyebrow. _So he knows her?_ Rei backs away a bit. "What do you want Vamp?" she asks cautiously. The evil vamp chuckles evilly and points at a cage. In said cage was a cute little pink kitty with a red bell collar on its neck and purple wings looking malnourished. Damian growls at this as nothing pisses him off than someone hurting a cute creature like that.

The girl flares up understandably at this. "LET GO OF MIMI!" Damian glares at this scene. "Could that be her pet?" he mutters. As much as he wants to help her, he would rather hide and watch and what she may do . "Oh so it is now you value your precious pet that much?! " he says in a mocking tone. Damian clenches his fists at this.

Rei smirks at this. "You do realise who it is you are mocking right?" she countered, a hint of pride seeping into her voice. Damian smirks _.I like dem strong hot blonde chicks_. Infuriated at this, the guy aims a kick at Rei who blocks it well taking him aback. Damian nearly drools at this. _Wow, I would so date her!_ He then shakes his head. _Calm down Robin, you do not know this chick well_. _Ok you do but still..._

The two then engage in a fierce showdown both exchanging blows and blocking them at intervals. The fact that Rei did not have any powers or gadgets was a plus as well as she was able to keep up with Vamp. She then sends Vamp flying with a roundhouse kick.

Vamp screeches as his back lands against a tree. "Man I have forgotten just how strong she is even when she is not transformed." He mutters. She then taps the transformation bracelet on her left wrist and yells , "PRECURE SPARKLING TRANSMISSION!" Damian's eyes widened at this. "What the-"

A flash of light engulfs the entire scenery. Once the light fades, Rei appears however in a much different form. Her hair was now longer and blonde and styled up in the odanga hairstyle, making her kinda look like Sailor Moon who so happens to be Damian's favourite anime character. Her tank top and baggy pants and sneakers were replaced with a red and black spandex costume with a skirt attached similar to the Time Ranger suits only difference being that she did not wear a helmet. Instead she wore a silver visor over her eyes. "Wow….."

"The roaring flames of love...Cure Ruby!" she introduces herself. "Cure Ruby huh?" Damian whispers to himself. Now that is quite a fancy name. The other guy scoffs. "I am not done yet Ruby-chan."

Ruby smirks. "Come and get me big boy." she teases. Vamp growls and lunges at her. Compared to how she was before when she was in civilian form, her strength was further enhanced in her Precure form as she was able to out-match Vamp.

Vamp then pulls out a paper slip, mutters an ancient incantation on it and throws at a nearby bench. "Come forth Hosesha!" Using dark energy, he transforms the bench into a monster. Damian clicks his tongue. Ruby charges at the monster, throwing a couple of punches and kicks along the way, dealing a lot of damage to the creature. _Oh look at her go, ain't she fabo- Hold up, did you just fight that thing in that outfit?!_

Once the creature was knocked out, she takes in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing!" A magic circle appears beneath her. "PRETTY CURE! FLAMING RHAPSODY!" she yells. A gulf of fire bursts out of the magic circle and hits the monster, purifying it.

"Grrr…I shall have my revenge Ruby!" Vamp yelled and disappears. Ruby smirks. "Oh the others are gonna be mad when they hear this but I had to do what I had to do." Both she and Robin did not realise that someone else was watching the entire scene, an evil shit-eating grin plastered upon his face, one that everyone in Gotham was familiar with.

Before heading home, Damian decides to go meet the other Makai Knights and ask them what they know about Cure Ruby. Upon hearing this, the others all exchanged knowing looks. "So you never knew?" says Yusuke.

Damian glares at him. "I just found out today" he replies. "Considering that we are the male counterparts to the Precures, wehad to safeguard our secret identites and theirs." Takumi explained. The others nodded. "Just like how you balance between being a normal kid and being Robin." says Gentaro.

Damian nods. They did have a point. "That guy that fought her though. He knows her." he said. Souji sighed. "That is because unlike the other Pecures, she got her powers via an experiment." says Wataru. "The same one that produced us Makai Knights and some of the American Cures." says Yusuke. Hearing that made him feel sorry for Rei and the affected Cures. He knows about his fellow Makai Knights afterall they told him their story years ago. "No wonder she fights the way she does."

The next day in school, Rei walks along the hallways with her sisters giggling and chatting with them. It was at that moment that Damian Wayne walks in with the other Makai Knights and Colin walking behind him. Both of them lock eyes with each other for brief seconds. Damian winks playfully at her and walks off whilst she blushes.

"Aww, someone has caught Prince Dami's eye!" Minako teases. Rei pouts. "It is not what you think!" she shrieked. Colin glares back at the girls and then at his friend. "Say, do you like her?" Damian smirks. "Even if I do like her, I would so not tell you Colin." He replies, even though he does have a crush on her and knows her biggest secret.

Later that same day at Wayne Manor, Damian gets out his laptop and undergoes a bit of research into the Precures. He then comes upon a site which later turns out to be a database for a group of young female warriors that call themselves Pretty Cure or Precure for short. _Wait, so there are more of them?!_ Turns out that these girls are placed into different teams, each with a unique power and ability. They all have fairy partners who actually give them their powers in the first place, well majority of the girls.

Heading to the Batcave, he quickly suits up for patrol. "Heading for patrol this early son?" He turns around as his father dressed in slacks walks into the cave. "I am bored and need more action." he replies. No way in hell was he telling his dad about Rei's little secret but then again, he is Batman, World's Greatest Detective. He would find out without him telling him. Bruce nods. "I will not stop you since you are one stubborn bat but I will advice you to be careful son."

Damian nods and hops on his bike and drives off. "Don't you think that it is a little dangerous to let the young master to wander around by himself?" says Alfred, his voice laden in concern. Bruce smirks. "Like the saying goes, curiosity kills the cat."

Robin keeps driving, keeping his eye out for any distractions. He stops as soon as he feels the ground grumbling. He then packs the car in the corner somewhere and gets his grapple gun out. He perches on the roof and watches a very interesting scene. Sparkling Crystallite Precure engage with some muscular dude in chains in the middle of the streets. The girl in green, Cure Emerald blocks the guy's punch and punches him square in the face. The girls in blue and pink, Cures Sapphire and Garnet then punch him in the gut. "Man that gotta hurt." Robin mutters.

"Let's do it Topaz." says Ruby. Topaz nodded and attacked first. "PRECURE! SONIC SHOCK!" A stroke of lightening hits Opal. Ruby then finishes it off. "PRECURE! FLAMING RHAPSODY!" The flames surround Opal, seemingly burning him. "Way to go guys!" says Mimi who flies over dragging a sleeping Sally. "Did Sally sleep off again?" says Sapphire with a light chuckle. Mimi sighed. "You know how lazy the git is." He then pinches Sally who squeaks and jerks awake. "Why you-' Sally then chases Mimi around, making the girls laugh. Rei then feels a strong presence and looks up at the roof just opposite only to see no one there. _I swore I saw someone there_.

The girls then head back to their Uncle Lance's mansion which is where they are currently staying in Gotham. A couple years ago prior to them moving to Gotham, they were in Japan for a while. Things were peaceful till the Yakuza traced them down there. It got to the point where they kept on changing schools as the Yakuza kept burning down all the schools that they were in. They would have succeeded in Gotham had Batman's presence not scared them off. That is why they has yet to do something crazy because Batman might hunt her down and kick their sorry asses out of Gotham.

"I am glad to see you all in one piece." The girls smile as their uncle, an elderly man in his forties with long black hair with hints of grey in it walks down wearing red dress robes, his pet kitty Miu perching on his shoulder, girls put their hands together in a prayer pose and bow their heads. "Namaste." they say, a reflection of their Indian heritage. Lance does the same and greets them in a similar manner. Usagi walks over to grab the cat and hugs her. "Hayo Miu." Miu meows and nuzzles Usagi, earning a giggle from the little princess.

"You guys are back!" Their younger sisters Hotaru and Setsuna join them. "Have you two been good?" Rei asks, patting Setsuna's head. They both nod. "We wish we have powers too." Setsuna whined. The others laughed. "Say how was the fight?" Hotaru asked.

"It was a close call but we still defeated the monster." says Ami. Makoto grins. "Yesh and we gave him a this and a that and whoopppaahhh!" she says, doing demonstration of the fight in question. The others laughed. Trust Makoto to always give a battle commentary and sometimes overexaggerate about this. Their butler Shu walks over. "Ladies go rest. dinner would soon be ready." The girls then head upstairs.

Later that same night, Lance sighs as he looks through some reports. If there is one thing that irritates him about work, it is the endless paperwork. "Busy?" came a deep voice. He looks up at a faint shadow shrouding itself in the darkness. "No need to hide yourself Bruce." says Lance. Batman then makes his presence known to him. "It has been a while huh Lance?" Lance nods, smiling. "Most certainly." The kids do know about the business partnership between them. What they do not know is about Lance knowing about Bruce's secret identity as Batman. "Damian was doing some research on your niece and discovered her little secret. I think he might have seen her in action." says Batman.

Lance sighed. "We had to keep it on the down low because of the Yakuza." Batman nods. "The organization they must take down correct?" Lance nods and gets up from his seat. "Those bastards responsible for the girls gaining Precure powers in the first place. They conducted all sorts of horrific experiments on them and killed their parents. I ended up in hospital for weeks as a result. "

Batman nods. "I see. That explains Rei's recklessness." Lance sighs. "Indeed. I myself am saddened by this."

Batman sighs. "I guess I may have to do some underground investigation into those guys as the last thing you would want is another excuse for the girls to move again." Before Lance could respond, Batman vanishes. Lance merely shakes his head. "As expected of the World's Greatest Detective."

 **Namastey is the Hindu way of greeting. So there I put bits of the girls back stories. Notice the Timeranger reference.**


	2. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**This marks the introduction of their male counterparts.**

The other Cures were having a hard time trying to fend off some monsters. One of the monsters fires a deadly blast which causes the Cures to squirm in fear. Then suddenly, the blast disappiates. A couple of mysterious young ladies all dressed in different bright costumes appear before them. "You guys alright?" asked Cure Ruby. Cure Queen gasps as she stares at her sempai. "Oh my...all the older Precures are here!" The other Precures, both Japanese and international grin at them. Cure Sheriff gives the rookies the thumbs up. "We are not leting you kids do all this alone." she said.

"Hey don't forget us!" They whip around as a group of boys wearing spandex suits with specialized helmets on their heads walk over to them. "Boys!" Lovely squeals and runs over to one of them and hugs him. The boy chuckles. "Thought we would give y'all a hand." he says.

Ruby nods and then glares down at the monsters who cower in fear at the sight of the Cures. "Let's do this!" she yells. The girls then charge towards the monsters and engage them in battle.

"Hey guys, check this out! This happened in Gotham this evening!" Dick's voice echoes across the room as he types in something into the Bat Computer. The rest of the family gathers round. "What is it now Dick?" Jason drawls. He then plays a footage that shows a bunch of young girls, some possibly around Damian's age, dressed in brightly colored costumes and over the top hairstyles kicking some serious monster butt, some using magical attacks to defeat them. "Aren't they those Japanese kids we met years ago?" Jason says . Bruce meanwhile watches maintaining his signature stoic look. "They seem like a strong bunch." he replies, trying to feign indifference even though deep down he is interested in them and knows about them already.

"The girls are Pretty Cure and the boys are Makai Knights. Together they are called the Magi Knights." Says Cassandra. The others glare at them. "Wait is that the group name?" Tim asks. Stephanie nods. "These kids from what I gathered are split up into different teams, all with different strengths and abilities." She says. Damian clicks his tongue as Cure Ruby and her team now known as Sparkling Crystallite Precure come on the screen beating the crap out of a bunch of weird looking grotesque teddies with bat wings. The next part is pretty awesome. Ruby holds hands with one of the girls, Cure Sapphire and they produce a powerful blast which vaporises a huge teddy monster. "Those attacks of theirs are pretty powerful." Says Alfred.

"I actually met a team of them as Robin back when the Teen Titans was formed." says Dick. He then points at Cure Black, Luminous and Cure White. "Oh now I remember, you talked about them before." says Barbara. Dick nods.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"Say your prayers Precure!" Poisony growls as she prepares to fire a powerful blast towards the Cures. Then suddenly, a birdarang flies through the air and smacks her hand. "Huh?" says Black. She looks up to see Robin standing in front of her. "You guys ok?" he asked. The girls nod, completely in awe. They have heard tales of the Boy Wonder and Batman but seeing him in the flesh was shocking to say the least._

 _"WHY YOU-" Poisony lunges at the Boy Wonder only for Wonder Girl to leap in the air and send her flying with a mid-air kick. Wonder Girl then ties her up with her lasso. "T-thank you." says Cure Black. "I will get you for this!" Poisony yells and then disappears. "Boy does she have anger management issues." says Speedy as he and Aqualad appear._

 _"So what are you girls? I noticed how you were fighting that woman." says Wonder Girl. The two glare at each other. "We are Pretty Cure, special warriors given magical powers to fight off the forces from the Dusk Zone. I am Cure White by the way and this is my partner Cure Black." says White. Cure Black nods. "P-Pleased to meet you guys." says Nagisa with a little smile. The Titans chuckled._

 _"Hey no need to be shy around us. We will not bite." says Aqualad. Robin nods grinning. "Now guys introductions." he says. "I am Wondergirl." says Donna. "I am Speedy." says Roy. "I am Aqualad." says Garth. "And I am Robin." says Dick. He then stretches forth his hand which Nagisa takes and shakes._

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wow..." says Tim completely lost for words. "Guys watch this!" says Jason. Everyone's eyes return to the screen. A series of powerful blasts hits all of the kids sending them flying in different directions. A large dragon appears before them."Shit!" says Jason."Oi Ichi!" says Black. A boy in a black mettalic combat suit and a silver futuristic helmet turns to her and nods. Nii and White also nod. Ichi then presses a button on his watch. Then suddenly five mechas appear, all in the shape of large cars.

"Wow!" says Marine. "As expected of the first generation." says Ruby with a smirk. The five of them hop into their vehicles. "Begin Ignition: Combine Operation!" says Ichi. The five mecha then combine into a single mecha. "Hesei Gattai Hasshin!" the five of them announce as the mecha then leaps to action taking on the beast. "I am getting Power Rangers feels here." says Tim.

Damian simply stares at the screen as he watches Cure Ruby do her thing. Bruce, noticing this taps his son on the shoulder. "Do you like the blonde in the red outfit?" Noticing the entire family watching, he blushes and looks away. Bruce smirks. Even though his son would not tell him, he knew that the kid likes her and also knows her secret identity, a secret that they both share. "Oh come on Baby Bats, admit that you have a crush on her." Stephanie teases. Damian scowls. Jason chuckles. "Yeah but how will you meet her? I am sure she lives on the other side of the Pacific."

It was then that the little Prince puffs his chest out and said determinedly, "I will find her!" The others glare at him as though he were crazy. "But you do not even know who she is Dami." Says Dick. Damian glares at him. "Yeah but I will not quit! Not now not ever!" Although he was taken aback at first, Bruce smiles softly. _The little baby has found love._

The mecha finishes the beast thus ending their mission. Everything goes back to how it previously was thanks to the Cures' magic. "Well done guys." says Black. "Man we need to do this more often." says Ichi. "Indeed." says White.

The next day, Rei sighs as she walks along the hallway. A couple of grunts catch her attention and cause to back up a bit. Thinking that someone got hurt, she turns her head towards the sound of the noise, only to find Damian in an empty room in school practicing some martial arts moves with a bo staff. She stands by the doorway, watching him intently.

 _I keep forgetting how handsome he is upclose!_ She muses to herself, staring dreamily at him. He is not as muscular as his older brothers but was still toned enough and looked just like his father Bruce Wayne. _It seems like good looks run in the family._ She is so caught up in her daydream that she does not notice Damian smirking at her. "And may I ask what would bring you over here?' he says in a rather amused tone.

Once she realizes what she had been doing, she snaps out of her trance and folds her arms and looks away. "N-nothing. Absolutely not what you think!" she says in a defensive tone. He chuckles. "Well, how about a little sparring match? Just you and me? I mean, you seem interested in that kind of stuff." _This would be the perfect opportunity for me to get to know her more._

She stares at him, blushing faintly. "Uhm…ok." She walks towards the center of the room and hesitantly gets into a fight stance. Within seconds, she launches a punch at Damian who successfully blocks it. She blinks. _Oh he is good._

Damian aims a punch at her which she manages to dodge. The two continue exchanging blows which they both dodge and block skilfully until Damian grabs both of her hands and turns her around, tightening his grip over her as though he was hugging her.

"You are pretty good you know? First time a lady would give me a real challenge." He says. She chuckles. "You saying you hate it when a woman challenges you?" She taunts. He smirks. "Depends on the lady." Smirking deviously, she uses that opportunity to grab his hand and flip him onto the floor. "Oh crap!"

He grunts as his back hits the floor. She then crouches onto the floor. "Rule number one Mr Wayne, never let a pretty lady distract you in combat." She teases. He chuckles. Usually he would yell back and throw a couple of threats and taunts and also some sarcastic jab. But gone were those days, he was a changed man now. Smirking, he grabs her hand and drags her to the floor with him. "What was that Miss Azuna, didn't hear that?" She giggles at this whilst Damian smiles softly at her. He has seen loads of girls but none would ever capture his heart like this one.

"Rei-chan, there is trouble!" her younger sister Ami yells. Knowing what she meant, she nods and gets up. "We will meet later neh Damian?" she says with a wink as she follows her sister. Damian stares after them. _I hope they make it out of whatever it is they are about to encounter._

Meanwhile at Gotham Central Park, Cures Emerald, Topaz and Garnet are having a tough time trying to fend off the Hoshesha. "Why are none of our attacks working?!"Emerald yells. "Let me try!" says Garnet. A magical circle appears underneath Garnet. "PRECURE! SHINING BURST!" A powerful pink blast burst out of her hand and hits the monster. "Did we get it?" says Topaz.

Then suddenly, three tentacles burst out of the smoke and lunge at the girls. "SHIMATA!" Emerald shouts. It was at that moment that their older sisters Cure Sapphire and Cure Ruby burst into the scene and land a powerful kick on the monster's head, knocking it down. Their fairies Mimi and Sally fly towards them. "Is everyone ok mimi?"Mimi asks. The girls nod. Sally simply flies around squealing, "Sasa!" Mimi panics and chases after him. "Took you two long enough." Emerald growls. Ruby shakes her head, chuckling. As expected, Emerald is an extremely impatient hotblooded one. "My apologies Emerald. Anyhow Sapphire, let's do this." says Ruby. Sapphire nods. The others nod and look on in pride as the team actually started out with just Ruby and Sapphire. "Ok." The two sisters hold each other's hands and run towards the monster. "Flames of Destiny….." says Ruby. "Oceans of Peace….." Sapphire chimes in. "Grant us the strength…." Ruby says. "To fight off this evil….." says Sapphire. The two tighten the grip of their hands. "PRETTY CURE! CRYSTAL DYNAMITE!" Two powerful white blasts erupts from their hands and then come together to become a single powerful blast which hits the monster and purifies it.

"Way to go guys!" says Emerald. Sapphire and Ruby smile proudly. "If our parents were to see this, they would be extremely proud of us." Says Topaz. Ruby places a hand over her chest. _I hope so._

Once school was over, the girls start heading out when suddenly they all get knocked out by a powerful gas. "Wh-" Minako says. The others cough as they struggle not to sleep but unfortunately, they lose consciousness and pass out. The perpetrator of this evil scheme makes his presence known, an evil shit-eating grin in place as his signature deranged evil laugh echoes across Gotham.

 **The Knights all bear the same title name as the Kamen Riders xD**


	3. Secrets Revealed

The entire Batfamily were gathered in the Batcave all suited up and ready to head out when suddenly the signal goes off. "What the-" Their attention then shifts to the screen of the Batcomputer which shows the Joker cackling hysterically as he waltzes around a bit. He was in office somewhere. "Good evening Batsy and the merry crew. I have a little surprise for Boy Blunder!" The camera then shifts to show five young girls all tied to chairs. Damian gasps as he recognises one of them. "Rei!"

The Joker keeps cackling and says, "You have an hour!" With that, the video ends. The others glare at Damian. "Dami, do you know them?" Dick asks. Damian sighs and nods. "They are my classmates."

"Let's not waste any more time. Let's go rescue them!" Bruce orders and the entire Batfamily heads out. _Wait for me Rei, I will surely rescue you that is a promise._

Rei glares daggers at the Joker and his henchmen. Mimi and Sally their fairies were trapped in a cage in some other room. "Why exactly did you kidnap me you bastard?!" Rei yelled, struggling to free herself. Harley squints at her and lands a slap across her face. "You bitch!" Minako snarls. The Joker merely chuckles. "Ah little girls! The epitome of youth. Though I must say, I do not quite understand why little brats like you are running around with magic and monsters and little shits like those." He says, pointing at the fairies.

Rei fumes. "OF COURSE YOU WOULD NOT UNDERSTAND?! HOW CAN YOU WHEN YOU LACK COMPASSION AND A HEART AND GO ABOUT KILLING OTHERS AS THOUGH IT IS FUN! REALLY YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN ONE SICK BASTARD AND LORD HELP ME IF I DO GET OUT OF MY BOUNDS, YOU ARE ONE DEAD CLOWN!" she shouts. The others stare at her. "Rei-chan….." says Ami. "I SHALL NOT SIT HERE AND WATCH YOU BULLSHIT ME AND MY FELLOW CURES!" Rei yells.

The Joker smirks deviously at her, completely unfazed by her speech. "Why so serious?" was his reply as he grabs a gun and points it at her head. "Farewell Putty Cunt!" It was at that moment that Batman and the Batfamily crashes through the window and land in front of them. "Batman!" says Rei. Robin rushes towards her side and undoes the ropes.

"You are safe now." He says in the most reassuring tone he could muster. She gasps as she remembers the fairies. "We need to get our pets. They also took our stuff as well." She tells him. Robin nods. "Ok." He then turns to his father and says, "Batman, I will take them to safety, I will let you handle the Joker and his goons."

Although he maintained his stoic persona, inwardly Batman was beaming with pride at his son. _He really has come a long way. Though still the same old little shit. Still, that is fine by all of us._ "Ok Robin, remember be careful." Robin nods and leads the girls away.

"Time to get the party started." Says Red hood. The others all smirk as they get into fighting stance. The Joker growls. "Grr….Must you always ruin the fun for me?!" He and his goons then opens fire at the Batfamily who dodge and begin to engage them in battle.

Meanwhile, the girls and Robin head into a passageway with a bunch of doors on either side. "Do you remember the door where they are kept?" he asks. "It should be the last one by the right there." Says Usagi who points at the door in question. Robin heads over to the door and notices that it is locked.

"Stand back." He says. The girls do as he tells them and then he knocks down the door with his incredible strength. "Wow!" says Makoto. Robin then turns to the girls. "After you ladies." They all smile. "Thanks." He then spot their fairies. "Girls!" Sally shouts happily. Without wasting time,Minako takes off one of her hair pains and skilfully picks the lock and releases their pets. "Rei-chan!" Mimi squeals and rushes over to embrace Rei who giggles. "I thought I lost you right there Mimi." Robin smiles. "I also felt that way too."

The girls stare at him. "Huh?" It was then that Damian takes off his mask, revealing his identity to them. "Oh my-" Rei gasps. "D-Damian?" He nods. "I watched Rei here transform and fight off one dude a couple days ago.' He steps forward and takes her hand. "I had always admired you for a long time but seeing you do your thing back there made me love you the more. Remember that encounter he had years ago in the office?" Rei then thinks back to the day in question.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _Damian sighed as he sits down at his father's desk in the office. None of his siblings except from Dick were around as they all went on a trip with the old man. Now he was stuck in here with Grayson to watch over a bunch of obviously incompetent fools who are certainly not worthy enough to handle his father's business._ **_I am surrounded by idiots **he bemoaned.**_

 _ **Just then the door opens and in walks his personal assistant for the day, Rei all dressed in a black skirt suit. Her hair was a mess and her eyes poofy no thanks to lack of sleep. Her arms were folded as she squinted at her 'boss'. "Seriously Wayne, can't you call some other person to do the work?!" she shouts, arm on hip and lips twitching as though she could explode at any second. Damian smirks evilly. If there is one thing he enjoys more than anything, it is to infuriate Rei and put her in her place afterall, that makes them even since she does the same to him everytime.**_

 _ **He slouches over the desk, maintaining eye contact with her whilst maintaining his amused expression. "One you fit the job description perfectly and two, think of this as payback for last time.' Rei flares up at this. "HOLD UP, YOU STARTED THAT SHIT, NOT ME!" she snapped. Damian snickers. "True but still you brought it upon yourself missy." Rei growls and marches out of the room, almost bumping into Dick on the way out. "What was that about?" Dick asked. Damian sighs and places his two feet on the desk. "Oh nothing. Just giving my P.A. a pep talk that's all." Dick glares at him. "Your P.A?!"**_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

She smiles. "How time flies." He nods. "Yeah. Things have changed since then and I am glad about that." She then pecks him on the cheek, making him blush. "I have always liked you too but I hid my feelings because I thought that you wouldn't feel the same way." He smiles softly. "Well, are you now convinced?" She nods. "Listen, I want to help you and your family defeat the Joker if it is ok with you?" He chuckles. "Are you kidding? It is Ah-okay with me!" She then turns to the others. "Guys, let's transform now!" They nod.

In the main office, Batwoman lands a couple of kicks on Harley who fires back in rapid speed. "Say goodbye Bat-Bait!" says Harley as she prepares to deal a deadly blow. Then suddenly, a flash of red catches Batwoman's eyes as Cure Ruby enters the scene, licking Harley out of the way and knocking her down to the ground. "You ok?" she asks. Batwoman blinks. _So this is one of those Precure girls_. She nods.

Harley gets back up. "What's the big idea?" she snarled as she lunges at her only for Robin to get in the way and knock her out with a kick. "Now that is team work!" says Ruby. Robin smirks. "You got that right?!" The two of them high five each other. "Mind explaining what is happening here?" Batwoman demands.

"Will explain later, right now we need to clean them out!" says Robin. Batwoman nods as a gang of mooks run towards them. "Show time!" she says with a smirk as she charges at the mooks, beating the crap out of every single one that came her way.

Meanwhile, Nightwing manages to knock out a couple of goons with Red Robin. "How did those Cures get here and what is it that Damian knows that we do not know?" Tim asks as he sends a couple of mocks flying with his bo staff. "I do not know but we will find out after we clean up the mess in here." Says Nightwing as he kicks one out of the way. Batgirl kicks some mooks away. "Don't they ever learn?" she mutters as she throws one across the room.

Spoiler and Black Bat get surrounded by mooks. They both smirk at each other and simultaneously beat the crap out of some of them. "Man they are awesome." says Cure Garnet as she kicks some mooks away. Topaz nods and punches one aside. "I like their little teamwork there."

Meanwhile Cures Sapphire and Emerald engage in battle with a couple of mooks, beating the crap out of them. "PRETTY CURE! EARTH STRIKE!" Emerald yells as a couple of rocks surround her, she then jumps up and begins to kick the rocks, all of them hitting their target in promixity. "My turn." Says Sapphire. "PRECURE! AQUATIC SHOWER!" she shouts as a gulf of water hits the goons. "Yata!" Sapphire yells. "Yesh! I kicked butt this year!" Emerald boasts whilst Sapphire facepalms. Ruby shakes her head." Someone is being way too full of herself." she teased. Emerald flares up at this. "THE HELL?!" Robin snickers at this whilst the Batgirls giggled. "Does this remind you of anyone?" Batwoman asked. Batgirl smirks as she glares at Nightwing and Red Hood who were once again bickering over Lord knows what.

"Ready Garnet?" Topaz asks as they run towards some goons. Garnet nods. "PRETTY CURE! SONIC SHOCK!" she says, as several bolts of lightning strikes down some goons. "PRETTY CURE! SHINING BURST!" yells Garnet who throws a powerful blast that sends a couple of mooks flying. "Whoa! Talk about awesome!" Spoiler squeals. Black Bat nods. "They are pretty good." She affirms.

Meanwhile the Joker attempts to hit Batman with a crowbar only for Batman to knock him out with a punch. "Game over Joker." He growls. Joker grins evilly and points a gun at Batman. "Jokes on you Batsy!" He then opens fire at Batman. "PRETTY CURE! PHOENIX ATTACK!" Ruby yells. A gulf of fire erupts from her hand and forms into a Phoenix and heads for the Joker who panics and tries to run but gets hit with the attack.

"That takes care of them." Says Robin who dusts himself up whilst the others help to tie up the Joker and his Crew. Batman then turns to Robin. "Where are the Azuna sisters?" Ruby then steps forward with the other Precures. "We are here sir." Batman blinks whilst the others gasp. Unlike the rest of the family, he was already aware haven done research into them and seeing one of them transform once and fight off some monster somewhere. What further confirmed his suspicions was Damian's involvement. "So you are Rei correct?" The rest of the family weren't surprised. Trust Batman to do some underground research on people.

Ruby then nods and de-transforms into her civilian form. "Yes sir, we are the mysterious Precure that have been fighting those strange monsters you have been seeing lately." Says Rei. The other girls de-transform too whilst their fairies fly around and land on Emma's shoulder.

Batman nods. "I have seen enough magical beings but you girls are something else entirely. I had long figured that Rei might have some special abilities though I never knew about her sisters till now." Robin then turns to Rei. "It is best you introduce yourself to everyone else since Batman knows." Rei nods. "I am Rei aka Cure Ruby and I am the leader of the team and also the oldest sibling. My actual real name is Durga." Batman nods. "Ah yes, I understand that you are all quintents and of part Indian descent." Rei smiled. "As expected of the World's Greatest Detective." She says. Batman merely chuckles at this which surprises everyone. Normally, Bruce would be stoic in Batman mode but to see him chuckle and be somewhat relaxed was astonishing. Possibly it has something to do with Damian's interest in her and shows that truly the Bat had softened up a bit.

"What?! Quintents?!" Red Hood spluttered. Everyone laughs at this. "Yes we are quintents and I am Ami aka Cure Stapphire. My real name is Ganga." Says Ami. Makoto grins proudly. "And I am Makoto aka Cure Emerald. Real name is Bhumi!" Jason grins. "Oh I like this one. " Rei sighs. "Oh don't you mind her, she is quite a cocky one." She teases. Lisa glares at her. "REI!" The Batfamily laughs. "That is kinda like Jason here. He is quite cocky too and really hot-headed." Says Nightwing. Red Hood growled. "Why you-"

"Now now you two." Says Batman in a stern voice that makes the two of them shut up instantly. Trina nods. "I am Minako aka Cure Topaz. Real name is Radha." She says. smiles shyly. "And I am Usagi aka Cure Garnet. Real name's Piya." Rei pats Riko on the head. "She is our little baby."

"No wonder she is adorable." Says Stephanie. ""Funny, I expected her to catch Dami's eye since he is the baby on our end." Batman teases, glaring at Robin who scowls. "I am not a baby dad." He grumbled. Everyone laughed.

"Where do you guys live?" Cassandra asks. "We stay with uncle Lance." Batman nods. "Oh he is a good friend of mine." The girls nodded. "That is part of why we are here. The other reason is because of our sister whom we are trying to reunite with." Says Ami.

"You see, we are former princesses of the Jewel Kingdom or Maniraajy." Says Makoto. "Wait? Actual Princesses?" Tim exclaimed. Makotonodded. "Yes but our entire Kingdom got destroyed by some evil force that brainwashed our sister Jigyasa who now goes by the codename Opal. Some mystical being whom we are yet to meet saved us and brought us to Japan. Using whatever wealth he had, Uncle Lance set up his fashion label."

The entire family felt pity on the girls as it must have been scary for them to experience such horrific stuff. They understand as they have all had terrible pasts. "But how did you become Cures?" Stephanie asked. Rei replies, "I was the first Cure to be awakened. I dunno how it happened but I guess my anger at my sister's actions forced me to transform. I fought him for a while but had to follow the others into the portal."

"The rest of us did not awaken till much later on." Emma replies, "You had to do what you had to do then. It is no fault of yours at all." Stephanie nods. "I can understand how you guys feel and I am sure the other Cures had similar problems like that too."

The girls smile a little bit. "We have to head home now. Hope to see you guys soon." Says Lisa as she transforms into her Cure form. The others follow suit. Ruby heads over to Damian and kisses him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Damian." She says as she and her sisters fly just stands there blushing whilst the others snicker. Batman merely pats his son on the shoulder. "It is ok to fall in love son. Trust me, it is human nature." He says in the most comforting way possible. Damian smirked and chases after his brothers who leap up to the rooftops and run off with the girls tailing after them. Batman merely shakes his head. "Kids." He mutters as he pulls out his grapple gun and flies off to the rooftop.

The very next day, Bruce walks downstairs and is met by a humurous sight. His son Damian is chasing after his soon to be official girlfriend Rei and her sisters around the house, giggling like a five year old. Shows that underneath that tough guy persona he often displays, he is a kid at heart and needed someone to help get that side out.

"Aww, how cute!" says Barbara. Tim pulls out a camera. "I am so taking a picture of this." Damian yells, "DO IT AND I WILL BREAK YOUR SKULL DRAKE!" Everyone chuckles softly, shaking their heads. Some things sure do not change.

Maya and Surgen, Damian's adoptive children of sorts arrive at Wayne Manor to visit their 'dad'. Maya watches in amusement as Damian plays with the Azuna sisters whilst Surgen blinks in confusion. Upon seeing them, Damian stops and grins. "Why if it isn't my kids? That reminds me." He then points at Rei. "Kids, that is your mother." Rei's eyes widened in shock. "M-Mother?! Aren't I too young to even be a mum?!" Everyone laughs. "Excuse you but we were already married right from day one." says Damian. Rei glares at him. "DAMIAN!" Surgen giggled. "Aww, come on mother." Rei sighs, a faint blush on her cheeks. Damian smirks in victory.

"So does that make us aunties of sorts?" Ami asked. "You can pretty much say that." says Maya. Rei pouts. "I am not prepared for this." she grumbles. Damian snickers. "Oh come on beloved. Loosen up a bit." he teases. She growls and chases after him.


	4. Lil Headcanons

**I have thought about this and decided to introduce the International Cures but place special emphasis on the American ones. Will expand on the American Cures introduced in Happiness Charge and also there are some OCs I introduced as well. The American Cures are as follows:**

 **SPARKLING CRYSTALLITE PRECURE (The sempais of these bunch and Gotham's Precures. They are the oldest Precures of this lot and are both American and Japanese Precure at the same time. They are the American version of Precure 5 with elements of Smile Precure and MahouTsukai Precure due to the colors of the team and also the gemstone and magical motifs. Just like the original Futari Wa Cures, these ones are the ones front and center at most battles. They are also like the Sailor Senshi xD)**

 **Rei- Cure Ruby (Red Precure and Leader of Sparkling Crystallite and the American Cures generally.) Hindi name is Durga**

 **Ami- Cure Sapphire (Blue Precure) Hindi name is Ganga**

 **Makoto- Cure Emerald (Green Precure) Hindi name is Bhumi**

 **Minako- Cure Topaz (Yellow Precure) Hindi name is Radha**

 **Usagi- Cure Garnet (Pink Precure) Hindi name is Piya**

 **Hotaru- Cure Opal (Purple Precure. Yes Opal is the official sixth Ranger. Ironic that I named her after Sailor Saturn whom I based her off) Hindi name is Jigyasa**

 **BOMBER GIRLS PRECURE (Texas' resident Precures. The girls in this team do not have official names but the team does. The girls' names were inspired by this post: post/109314558216/breakyoursoulapart-bomber-girls-pretty-cure-of though credit belongs to zakuro-onee-chan as this artiste on deviantart came up with those names before that Tumblr post was are similar in some ways to Happiness Charge and DokiDoki with bits of Heartcatch thrown in. Their motif is Westerns.)**

 **Cure Sheriff – Erica (Blue and Leader of this team and second in command to Ruby)**

 **Cure Rodeo- Chelsea (Pink)**

 **Cure Feather- Lita (Yellow)**

 **Cure Misty- Olivia (Purple) (I added an additional Cure)**

 **ALOHA PRECURE (Hawaii's resident procures. They are similar to Splashstar as they have the nature motif.)**

 **Cure Sunset- Ohana (Yellow)**

 **Cure Wave- Olina (Blue)**

 **SPACE FORCE PRECURE (Washington DC's resident precures. They share similarities with Maxheart. As their name implies, outer space is their motif)**

 **Cure Meteor- Yuri (Pink)**

 **Cure Comet- Chanel (Black)**

 **MUSICA PRECURE (Another set of Japanese precures who would reside in Gotham as the sempai precures would have to train them. They share similarities with Suite Precure)**

 **Cure Echo- Ayumi (White and Leader. She was the only Precure then that had no team till recently)**

 **Cure Tempo: Anzu (Red)**

 **Cure Bass: Nezumi (Green)**

 **Cure Treble: Juri (Purple)**

 **GO PRINCESS PRECURE (Metropolis' new Precures. Originally they were Japanese Precure but then moved to America)**

 **Cure Flora- Haruka Haruno**

 **Cure Mermaid- Minami Kaido**

 **Cure Twinkle- Kirara Amanogawa**

 **Cure Scarlet- Towa Akagi**

 **STAR SPANGLED PRECURE (New Jersey's resident precures and the newbies on the block. They are similar to Fresh Precure. They use a chess motif)**

 **Cure Queen- Melissa (Blue and Leader)**

 **Cure Bishop- Kara (Red)**

 **Cure Knight- Jessica (White)**

 **Cure Pawn- Tara (Yellow)**

 **General Precure Facts in this fic that are yet to be mentionned:**

 **1 The American Cures differ from their Japanese counterparts as the Pink Cures are not the leaders on their teams except Princess Precure though they are also Japanese Precure**

 **2 All the American Cures save for Sparkling Crystallite and Space Force got their powers from Blue, the same guy that gave Happiness Charge Precure (Japan's then resident cures 3 years ago) their powers.**

 **3 There are more Japanese Precures though other countries are starting to get their own Cures.**

 **4 Sparkling Crystallite often times do not regard themselves as Cures or even see themselves as Gotham's Cures due to Batman's presence but Bruce Wayne secretly acknowledges their strength and potential and regards them as Gotham's resident Cures but he does not say it out loud of course**

 **5 Bomber Girls Precure chronologically in this verse are the second American Precure team, making them Happiness Charge's sempais technically.**

 **6 Aloha Precure came in months after Happiness Charge**

 **7 Sparkling Crystallite have been active for 3 years, the longest of all the American Cures and have been around since DokiDoki's time, making them and DokiDoki Precure their mates as they all awakened as Cures around the same time.**

 **8 Cure Sword, Cure Beat, Cure Princess, Cure Passion, Cure Scarlet and Cure Ruby are all childhood friends**

 **9 Happiness Charge Precure were the last international cures to be awakened.**

 **10 Star Spangled Precure are the newest Cures as they awakened after MahouTsukai Precure**

 **11 All five Azuna sisters bear a resemblance personality-wise to the Robins**

 **Rei- a combination of Dick and Damian as she is the badass and hot-tempered yet very passionate and sweet leader and mama bear. She also shares similarities with Wonder Woman due to the influence of ancient mythology in her life in Rei's case, Hindu mythology**

 **Ami- Tim as they are the smart guys on their respective teams and the quiet ones**

 **Makoto- Jason Todd as they are both hot-blooded and often challenge their older siblings and other ones and are cocky**

 **Minako Dick as she is the jokester**

 **Usagi- Damian as she is the cute baby. Also has bits of Tim in her due to her adorkableness**

 **Hotaru- Damian due to her past**

 **12 Bomber Girls Precure are not sisters contrary to popular belief. They are childhood best friends. Ironically, they and their sempais the Azuna sisters attend the same school. You would see them in the next chapter**

 **13 Aloha Precure are twins**

 **14 Sparkling Crystallite Precure are the first team of Precure to have all team members be evil Cures at some point as their evil younger brother Opal brainwashed them with his magic and made them evil. Their parents at the cost of their lives freed them from Mahishasura's magic which brainwashed Opal and made her evil for a while and thus awakened their Precure powers. That is why Rei is the most hurt about their kingdom's destruction as she is the heir apparent and oldest child, yet she hides it or at least tries to. Instead she hides that pain with a fake smile, something that Dick Grayson is well known for doing at times. Plus Rei is cursed.**

 **15 The Joker is infatuated with Cure Ruby much to Damian's, Ruby's and Harley Quinn's horrific dismay**

 **16 Of all Batman villains, the Joker is the one the Cures, Ruby especially fear the most and for good reason**

 **17 Damian has always been a fan of the Cures and cutesy stuff generally but hides it or at least tries to. He developed a crush on Ruby partly because she resembles Sailor Moon somewhat**

 **18 Damian is nicer here as he had sort of outgrown most of his jerkish attitude though he is still snarky and still does his signature _TT!_ The main reason why Damian changed is because Rei managed to tame him with her no nonsense attitude which reminds a lot of people of Bruce xD**

 **19 Jason has also mellowed out here too but is still hotblooded and at times a jerk**

 **20 Tim and Damian get along as well though they throw playful jabs at each other**

 **21 Ironically All the girls share names with the Sailor Senshi xD. Their mother's Japanese name is Setsuna ironically and their father's would be Mamoru.**

 **22 When Damian falls in love, he falls real hard**

 **23 Emma loves writing and would like to be a novelist someday**

 **24 Of all the Cures, Makoto and Usagi are the worst cooks and as a result, everyone bans them from the kitchen. Also Erica aka Cure Sheriff is even worse and has even poisoned her fellow Cures at one point without realizing it**

 **25 Usagi is also called Cure Clumsy or as Damian would say, Cure Klutz because she knocks things over a lot. Ironically she is Sailor Moon personality-wise**

 **26 Makoto has a bad sense of direction and as a result it is a good thing that Rei is their leader**

 **27 Sparkling Crystallite Precure often challenge Fresh Precure to dance offs as they are the only other Precure team that focuses on dancing**

 **28 Rei gets along with the rest of the Batfamily and surprisingly she and Bruce get along well, something that shocks everyone especially Damian. At first, Bruce was weary of her due to her and her sisters powers but out of respect for Damian who is in love with her, he tolerates the Azuna sisters and finds it adorable that his baby son is in love. The fact that they are similar to the Batkids also makes him like them a bit as he sympathizes with them but hides it. Also the fact that she helped tame Damian and make him a much better man has earned her the respect of the entire family. Even Damian acknowledges this.**

 **29 Just like their Japanese counterparts, the American Lead Cures all have catch phrases.**

 **Rei: Buzamada and also Do not Bullshit me. Urusai and Matakku counts as she would usually say this whenever the other Cures misbehave especially Erica**

 **Erica: I can't believe this! (A nod to Nagisa aka Cure Black's tendency to say Areinai) and I sense with my tingling senses...**

 **Ohana: Surf's up!**

 **Yuri: Gotcha!**

 **Ayumi: Chu!**

 **Melissa: Super Dee Duper!**

 **30 Yuri and Erica tends to steal stuff from Rei's wardrobe at times much to Rei's annoyance**

 **31 Melissa has a tendency to trip over things and bash her head.**

 **32 All the teams have fairies:**

 **Sparkling Crystallite- Mimi and Sally**

 **Bomber Girls Precure- Chu and Nu**

 **Aloha Precure- Aloaha**

 **Space Force- Starlight and Crystal**

 **Musica- Gureru and Enen**

 **Star-Spangled- Chichi and Menet**

 **33 All villains fear the Cures as they know how powerful they are especially together. Some of the girls can fight without their powers but still transform as they are more powerful with their magical abilities hence why most villains try to depower them by stealing or trying to destroy their transformation devices and separating all of them as they know that when all the Cures are together, they are one force to be reckoned with. Even when their transformation devices get destroyed, they will still regain their powers back thanks to magic and the faith humanity has placed in not just them but other heroes as well.**

 **34 All the fairies have vocal tics**

 **35 Rei is an established actress in Japan whilst Minako is famous as a model over there who occasionally dabbles into acting. They also participate in Bollywood works at times**

 **36 Ironically Rei and Urara aka Cure Lemonade have worked together in the past in a drama called Rambling Girls which co-stars some other Cures and the other Azunas**

 **37 Makoto snores in her sleep**

 **38 Usagi is scared of clowns thanks to the Joker**

 **39 Damian is just as over the top and dramatic as Dick but hides it well.**

 **40 Damian in this fic resembles Terry McGinnis from Batman Beyond and is somewhat closer to Terry personality-wise**

 **41 Damian got the sex talk from his brothers, Bruce and Clark earlier as they figured out his little crush on Rei. Bruce had a hard time dealing with it as he did not know how to approach it but the older Wayne kids, Alfred and Clark helped him, the reason being Damian's dark past**

 **42 Damian's current ringtone is My Chick Bad by Ludacris as he wants to show off his beloved.**

 **43 The following are the Leader Cure's theme songs:**

 **Rei: Hot as Ice by Britney Spears. Circus also fits her too and ironically she and Dick Grayson share the same theme song xD no suprises, they are both drama queens. Also Castle by Halsey counts too as it fits her over the top personality which you would see later. Most Koda Kumi songs fit her too**

 **Erica: Team by Iggy Azalea. Also Fighter by Christina Aguilera**

 **Ohana: Watch out for dis by Major Lazer also Trini Dem Girls by Nicki Minaj**

 **Ayumi: Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku also Marionette by Ayumi Hamasaki**

 **Melissa: Wham Bam by Clooney**

 **44 Dick and Rei challenge each other to see who is the bigger diva of the two much to everyone else's chagrin. Damian joins in scaring the shit out Bruce no thanks to his spot on Lady Gaga and Christina Aguilera impersonations. Damian can even hit crazy high notes, something that scares the shit out of everyone. Hmm...this headcanon just gave me a devious idea hehe.**

 **45 All the Precures have obssesions with different Kpop and Jpop groups. Generally all the Cures, the Japanese ones especially like AKB48. Sparkling Crystallite love Wonder Girls, Bomber Girls love T-Ara, Musica like Kara, Space Force love Girls Day, Aloha like AOA, Princess Precure like f(x) and Star Spangled love Sistar. All American Precures generally love SNSD,4minute and 2NE1. The Batboys and Batgirls also love SNSD, 2NE1 and 4minute and Dick has a secret crush on Tiffany. Damian has a crush on Hyuna. For boybands, everyone loves Exo, Seventeen and BTS whilst the Jason loves Bigbang.**

 **46 Damian has been taking dance lessons since he was little though he does it in secret as a result of his mother's harsh ways.**

 **47 Rei is actually Mar'i Grayson but in a different context and is a combo of Wonder Woman and Mar'i Grayson with bits of Kory. She is more like Mar'i personality-wise to some extent as she is the only one that can tame Damian and put him in line which is why Damian fears her. Yup She would zap his ass xD. Also, she is like Wondie and Kori due to the mythological aspects of her backstory and the warrior princess aspects of things.**

 **48 Hotaru and Rei both have elements of Sailor Saturn in them. You will find out why as you read on. Basically Sparkling Crystallite are the Outer Senshi somewhat**

 **49 The Jewel Kingdom is called Maniraajy; Mani meaning gem and raajy meaning kingdom in hindi making the Azuna sisters partly Indian.**


	5. Bomber Girls Precure Team Up

"Rei, you do the rap part." Says Makoto. Rei raises an eyebrow. "Why me?" she asks. "Well, you fit Yubin's voice on that song." SaysAmi. Rei folds her arms and frowns at this. Gotham Academy was going to hold their annual talent show the following month and the girls all signed on to participate. Damian and Colin chickened out as the last thing they want is to embarrass themselves even though they have some talent.

"I heard that Bomber Girls Precure are participating too and are gonna perform a song too." says Usagi. Rei smirks. "Oh really now? I wonder which group they are gonna be." Damian merely falls over laughing. "What dumbass group name is that!" Rei merely shrugs. As of recent, Cure Ruby and Bomber Girls Precure's leader Cure Sheriff have started a rivalry of sorts, most of which is Sheriff's doing as Cure Sheriff has a crush on Damian Wayne. It was then that the four girls walk in, one of them has blue hair, another a blonde, another red hair and the youngest one purple.

"Ah, I see that our sempais have entered the contest huh?" asks the blue-haired girl. Rei nods. "Yeah and I am confident that things would turn out great." The blue haired girl girl steps forward and stares down at Rei. "Oh really? Well, we shall see about that deary because my team is ready for anything." Her team mates look away as they clearly do not want to be involved in whatever their leader is planning.

Rei smirks. "Bring it on!" The girls smirks and walks off with her team mates following her. "What a snob." Colin comments, shaking his head. "Who is she anyway?" Damian asked. "That is Erica Phillips aka Cure Sheriff. Girl really hates my guts and the fact that I am way ahead of her." Says Rei.

"She has no respect for anyone whatsoever. I mean, we are her sempais for fuck's sake!" says Makoto, clenching her fists. Rei snorts. "Buzamada." Damian wraps his hand around her shoulder. "Don't worry beloved. That girl has nothing on you." He says as he kisses her on the cheek. Erica sees this and fumes in anger. _How dare he fall for her?! I mean what does he see in that bitch?! I am way better than her! I can't believe this!_ Unbeknowest to her, some evil force had sensed her despair and was grinning evilly at this. _Finally, the perfect target._

The rest of the girls all fall to the ground, panting for breath. "Don't just sit there! Come on! We need to practice!" Erica yells. The blonde girl gets up and glares daggers at her. "I CANNOT TAKE THIS ANYMORE ERICA! SERIOUSLY?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY ARE YOU BOSSING US AROUND?! TREATING US LIKE SLAVES?! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU ARE A PRECURE?!" she yelled. The others all get up and fold their arms.

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!" Erica yells. The purple haired one speaks up, "Erica stop. I know you are doing all this to spite Rei and destroy her simply because you want Damian Wayne. Unfortunately, Damian has since fallen for Rei and has been in love with her for years. Do you realise what you are doing is against the norms of being a Cure?! Have you forgotten so soon the number of times our sempais would come and rescue us?! Have you even forgotten your near death experience at that parking lot?! Had Rei not saved you, you would be dead?!"

"Rei this, Rei that! Seriously, why is she is so much more important than I am?!" It was at that moment that the red haired girl steps forward and punches Erica in the face. "DA FUCK?!" The red head glares at her. "Seriously Erica shut the fuck up. We all care for you and our sempais do too. You are way too blinded by your jealousy to realize that." She growled, clenching her fist.

Erica merely growls and storms out of the room. The red head was about to chase after her and give her the beating of her life when the blonde stops her. "Leave her Lita, let her go suffer for her mistakes." Their fairies Chu and Nu peek from their hiding place within Chelsea's bag. "I do not like this-nu nu." says Nu. Chu nods. "Me too chu chu."

Erica screams as she kicks a waste bin. "How dare they?! How dare they?! I can't believe this!" It was at that moment that a dark energy overtakes her. "Hosheha…." She drawls.

A couple minutes later, the rest of Bomber Girls Precure head out to go search for their leader. "Geez, where the hell is she?!" Lita yelled. Then suddenly, they hear a loud explosion. They head towards the direction of the noise and see a couple of students lying unconscious on the floor with a couple of Saiarks who serve as demonic foot soldiers and a huge Hosheha in front of them and within the monster, Erica was lying in it. "That monster has possessed Erica!"

"Guys transform!" Chelsea yelled. The other girls nodded and pulled out their transformation devices. All of them shout, "Kawarunrun! Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" They then transform into their various Cure forms.

"Emissary of Tranquility, Cure Rodeo!" says Chelsea. "Emissary of Peace, Cure Feather!" says Lita. "Emissary of Happiness, Cure Misty!" says Olivia. Then they all say together, "Bomber Girls Precure!" The Saiarks head towards them, prompting the girls to run and attack. At first, it seemed as though they were winning but then, more Saiarks show up. "Man we can't do this!" Misty squeals.

"Do not worry. We are here." The girls all gasped as their sempais walk over. "Sempai!" Rodeo shrieked. The Azuna sisters chuckled. "Let's do this!" says Rei. The others nodded and pull out their phones. "PRECURE SPARKLING TRANSMISSION!"

They then transform into their Precure forms. "The roaring flames of love...Cure Ruby!" says Ruby. "The soothing oceans of peace...Cure Sapphire!" says Sapphire. "The grumbling strength of Mother Earth...Cure Emerald!" says Emerald. " The electrifying rays of hope...Cure Topaz!" says Topaz. "The everlasting wind of change...Cure Garnet!" says Garnet. They all then say, "Five sparkling stars united as one for a greater cause…Sparkling Crystallite Precure!" They then head towards the Saiarks and begin to beat the crap out of them whilst the kohais simply watch them. "How are our sempais so strong like this?" Rodeo asks. "Yeah….even when overwhelmed with challenges, they still keep fighting. Sure we fight and win but we lose most of the time." Says Misty.

"Life is not about winning Misty!" says Ruby as she kicks a Saiark away. ""Life is much more than that." Sapphire then adds as she kicks the Hosheha. "True. Sometimes things do not work out as you plan it…."

Topaz nods and blasts away another set of Hosheha. "….but that still does not mean you should quit or take things too seriously." Then a couple of batarangs fly through the hair, hitting the Saiarks. The Kohais gasp as Robin and his friend Abuse make their appearance. "They are right. Everyone makes mistakes, No one is perfect. That is why we are helping. Sure what she did is wrong but still, we want her to get over it because if she keeps on holding on to the past, it would hurt her the more. Trust me, I know because I myself have experience it. That is something that your friend Erica should understand. Just because someone has something that she wants or desires does not mean that she should ruin that person's happiness. It does not make her any better."

Abuse growls and punches away a couple of Saiarks. "She should also stop bullying you girls and treating you like slaves. You are humans and not robots. " The girls then get up. _Erica please listen to all our feelings. Everyone cares and wants the best for you and sometimes, we need to be harsh on you but you are way too stubborn._

The girls then lunge at the Sairarks and attack. Erica seeing all these people fighting for her cause is overwhelmed by emotion. _What have I done?! Why did I get angry at Rei-sempai like that?! I..I need to get out! I need to fight for their sake!_ It was then that Erica bursts out of the Hosheha in her Precure form and lands on the ground. "Guys, I am so sorry for my actions. My jealousy really got the best of me." Her team mates smile. "Now that is the Erica, we all know and love." Says Rodeo. She then turns to Ruby and bows her head in the respectful manner that Japanese kids tend to do. ""Forgive me sempai." Ruby smile softly and pats her shoulder. "We shall discuss this later." Robin and Abuse exchange grins.

It was then that the Hosheha reforms itself. "Huh?! I thought that monster was destroyed." Says Feather. "It seems that Opal must have done something sinister." Says Abuse. Ruby nods and Bomber Girls Precure attack first. "PRECURE! STAR BOOMERANG!" they yelled as they each throw what look like sheriff badges at the monster. The badges then explode and causes the monster to lose its balance. Robin throws a batarang at the monster which causes it to fall onto the ground. Sparking Crystallite then throw their respective attacks at the monster, finishing it off for good. "Drats!" Opal shouts she slams her fist onto the desk before doubling up in pain thanks to the injury on her side that has yet to fully heal. She had been watching the entire fight and did not think about them doing a team-up, talkless of roping in the meddlesome Boy Wonder and that mysterious friend of his.

Kunzite, her ever trustful lieutenant looks on in amusement. Sure his master has faced the Cures directly by herself and has dispatched them a couple times but now has to sideline herself and send minions more often to the battlefield thanks to the Boy wonder. "Allow me to finish the Boy Wonder." Says Kunzite. Opal simply waves her hand as though dismissing him. "Do as you wish." Kunzite gives a bow and walks off. Once he was out of earshot, an evil smirk appears on her face. "That is if you can survive against that Al-Ghul."

Meanwhile in school, Erica walks over to Rei. "I was thinking Sempai, how about all of us combine our acts together?! You know and be an actual team for the show?!' The others could hardly contain their excitement whilst the boys shake their heads. "Absolutely." Says Rei. "Yeah but you still do the rap parts." Says Lisa. Rei glares at her. "LISA!" Everyone laughed.

On the day of the talent show, Erica, Makoto, Damian and Lita peek through the curtains. "Whoa! Loads of people out there!" says Erica. Makoto nods, shaking nervously. The girls decided to do still do Wonder Girls' Tell Me though Bomber Girls Precure were participating in it this time. "C-can we really do this?" Lita pats her sempai's shoulder. "Yes we can sempai! We been a lot more worse things than this." she says. Damian grins. "I will go join my family in the audience now. Good luck girls!' he says as he disappears to the crowd.

The entire Wayne family were already seated waiting for the show to start. "How long do we have to wait for it to start?" Jason moaned impatiently. The others chuckled whilst Bruce shakes his head. "Just a little more Jaybird." says Dick. Damian pops over and sits down beside his father. "Why aren't you participating son?" Bruce asked. Damian sighed. "Crowd's aside. I do not think that I am cut out for this kind of stuff." he replied. Bruce nods. The show then starts with two kids playing an musical piece with their flutes. Like an hour later, it was the Precures turn.

"Man I am nervous." says Rei. Erica takes her sempai's hand. "Relax sempai. We all in this together." Rei takes in a deep breath. "Showtime girls.' Once the girls got on stage, the Batladies and Batboys, Damian included get up and cheer for them;Bruce and Alfred smiling and clapping for them, the parents, friends of Bomber Girls Precure and the Azuna sisters start cheering for all of them. Lance Azuna, the Azuna Sisters' uncle took some time out of his busy schedule to watch the girls and he too was cheering for them with the fairies who all squealing happily.

The girls all grin at each other and wave at the audience. Once the music starts, they do the famous dance routine of the song in question and not only were they synchronized but they were having fun too. Damian himself was dancing along to the beat, something that made the entire Batfamily to laugh as for once Damian is letting go of his pride and actually having fun like a normal kid his age. Makoto, Lita and Usagi were the main vocals whilst the others did the backing vocals. The best part was when Rei and Erica burst out and did the rap part much to Jason, Stephanie and Dick's delight as they were bobbing their heads along to it.. "They wil make an awesome girlband." says Jason. "I was just about saying that." says Tim. Damian stares dreamily at Rei who catches his eye and blows him a kiss, causing him to faint. "Uh oh, looks like Master Damian has caught the love blues." says Alfred who helps the kid up. Bruce simply laughs as he finds the whole thing adorable.

Once the girls were done, the entire audience gave them a standing ovation. Once they were backstage, they heaved a sigh of relief. "Man that was awesome." says Makoto. "I was really scared but we did it." says Rei. Usagi jumps up for joy. "Way to go girls!" says Stephanie. The girls all run over to her and hug her. "Oi! Where is my hug?" Jason demands. The girls giggle and give him one. "You girls did well out there." says Bruce. The Cures all grinned. Hearing Bruce Wayne aka Batman compliment you was definitely a big achievement for anyone.

"We were worried because of the song and how we would arrange ourselves but we figured it out eventually." says Erica. "We were worried for Makoto because she would normally get cold feet in situations like that." says Emma. Lisa puffs her chest. "Yeah but we slayed didn't we?" The others shake their head with laughter. "There she goes again." says Damian. Rei huddles over to her boyfriend and kisses him on the cheeks, making him blush. "Catch me if you can." she says and runs of giggling. Damian growls and chases after her. "Get back here!" he yells. Bruce shakes his head, chuckling.


	6. Bad Blood

A young girl screams in fright as some mugger tries to attack her only for Robin to show up and kick the guy in the shins. "How dare you hurt this poor child?! In fact why must you evil fools try to hurt kids in the first place?!" Robin yells, gritting his teeth.

The mugger growls and pulls out a knife and tries attacking Robin who not only gets the child out of the way but manages to send the mugger flying with a powerful kick. "You ok kid?" he asks. The little girl nods. "T-thank you Robin.' She says. He simply gives her a curt nod. "Let's go find your parents ok?"

Taking the kid's hand, he takes the kid across the streets in a frantic search for her parents. After minutes of searching, the kid spots a couple not too far from where they were standing with the police, obviously filing a report for their missing child. "MUM! DAD!" The couple turn around and run towards their child. "Thank you so much Robin for finding our child." Says the mother. Robin rubs the back of his head. "Oh no need to thank me just doing my job." With that, the boy wonder disappears into the night. Once on the rooftop, he sighs and takes in the gloomy yet otherwise beautiful night sky of Gotham city and looks around in case of anything. He then begins to reminisce on his first actual meeting with Rei and what made him fall in love with her.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Eleven year old Damian Wayne is at the mercy of a group of kids in school who all turn against him. "YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A STUCK UP ANNOYING INSUFERABLE SPOILT BRAT!" one of the kids yells at him. On a normal day Damian would beat the crap out of anyone that badmouthed him but today was different as he stares down at the ground, tears welling up in his eyes, fists clenched._

 _"_ _What's the matter demon freak? Aren't ya gonna give us a long lecture about how awesome you are or even give us a spanking? Oh wait, he can't because he is a sore loser with no morals. A little freak who does not belong anywhere!" The other kids snickered. It was then that a pretty black haired girl of Asian descent and red eyes stands in front of Damian with four other girls with her. "How dare you speak to him that way?!" she demands._

 _The other kids merely gape at her. "Why are you defending that demon child?!" one of the kids demands. Before anyone knew what was happening, the girl punches the guy in the face, something that makes the other kids cower in fear. "He is a freaking human being like the rest of one is perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. So damn what if he is the son of Bruce Wayne?! That gives you no right whatsoever to judge him especially since you guys are clearly no better than he is thanks to the stunt you are pulling. You are all hypocrites for this shameful behaviour of yours!"_

 _The other kids start feeling guilty. "And you better clear out of here or else you would all end up in the freaking hospital!" The other kids immediately scram. Damian stares at her. "W-why did you save me?" She smiles gently at him. "I can see it in your eyes Damian. No matter how arrogant and strong you pretend to be. You are clearly a troubled boy who needs love. I know you want friends and to relate with others your age but you do not know how. Trust me I know because I was once like that."_

 _She then stretches out her hand. "I am Rei Azuna by the way." Damian looks at her hand uncertainly before taking it and shaking it. "Nice to meet you Rei."_

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

He smiles softly at the memory. "Good thing she came into my life." he mutters to himself. He heads home to meet his father already at the Batcave. "So how was tonight?" Damian nods. "Saved a kid from some mugger and returned her to her parents." Bruce smiles softly. "Someone has a soft spot for kids."

Damian shrugs and begins to take off his costume. His pets Titus and Alfred the cat run over to him. Smiling, he bends down to pet them. Bat Cow meanwhile was asleep in the corner with Goliath. "Last thing I want is for other kids to end up the way I did years ago." He said, a smug smile in place as he remembers the abusive and torturous hell his mother subjected him to for years to the point of making him commit something akin to a genocide during the Year of Blood.

Had he not become Robin, he would have been worse than Jason or even the Joker and his grandfather and mother. Bruce places a hand on his shoulder. "You have changed and for the better. You were a child robbed of his childhood. I know since I did not really enjoy my childhood when your grandparents passed away. Even though I would never admit it, I do have some severe issues and last thing I want is for my son to end up like me."

Damian hugs his dad. "I love you dad." Bruce smiles softly and ruffles the kid's head. "Love you too son." Damian pouts. "Dad!Not my hair!" Bruce chuckles softly. Alfred then walks into the room. "I see that Master Damian is back." Damian rushes over to Alfred and pulls him into a hug. "Whoa now! Since when did you ever get so, how do they put it, affectionate?" Damian pouts. "Are you saying that I cannot feel?"

Dick walks in chuckling. "Now now Alfred, you are hurting the kid's feelings." He chides the butler who shakes his head in amusement. "Forgive me Master Richard but I still find it weird that the little prince would be this affectionate. Usually, he would be more like his father. Brooding and distant to the max."

Bruce raises an eyebrow. "Alfred?!" The boys laughed. The butler merely shrugs though Bruce swore that he saw a hint of a smirk on the butler's lips. The rest of the family soon arrive from their respective missions. "Hell no am I ever gonna face Black Mask again.' Says Stephanie as she shudders in fear at the last time she ever faced that bastard.

"That git." Says Cassandra. "At least we got him this time." Says Jason. "Black Mask gave y'all a hard time?" Dick asked. "He is as sadistic as ever." says Stephanie. "God thing you guys were there." Jason smiled ruefully and pats his sister's shoulder. "Like we would let you go through hell again?"

"Thank God you survived. I can only imagine what that bastard would have done." said Damian. "Damian language." Bruce says in a stern tone whilst throwing a warning glare at Jason who merely smirks. Jason had never been a really good influence on his younger siblings. Both Damian and Jason exchange smirks.

"Wait, where are Barbara and Tim?" Cassandra asked. "They should be back by now." Says Dick. Sure enough, the both of them arrive on their various bikes. "Finally everyone is here." Says Tim as he takes off his helmet. Barbara takes hers off and gets off the bike. "Did anything unusual happen?" Bruce asked.

"A robbery at a jewellery store. We nabbed the crooks and handed them to the police." Says Barbara. "All in a day's work." says Tim. After a couple of minutes, the entire family heads to bed. Damian lays down in bed, thinking about a conversation that he and Rei had a couple days ago in regards to her past.

Damian sighed. _I hope she is alright wherever she is._ The next day, the Batkids head to the park to mess around a bit. "Hey, Damian where are Rei and co?" Dick asked. "They had to attend to something." Damian replied. "Might be Precure business." Says Stephanie. It was then that loads of people start running, screaming for their lives. "Why does it always have to be days like this?" Tim groans. The gang then head to a place nearby where they were sure no one would see them and quickly change into their various costumes which they hid in little backpacks. Kunzite who is the instigator of the attack cackles as he watches the human run off. "Hmmphh….punny humans!" Then suddenly, a batarang flies through the air and hits a saiark, causing it to explode. "As expected of the Batkids." Says Kunzite as the Batkids make their entrance. "Who are you and how do you know about us?" Robin says coldly, katana in hand. Kunzite then shows them a footage of the Apostles earlier fight with the Cures via his telepathy. "See them? I know how much you value them which was why I and my peers eliminated them as they are a threat to our master. " The Batclan gasp as they watch them brutally beat up the girls up and throw them across buildings. One of them even looked as though he was raping Rei judging from the way he went down on her.

Robin clenches his fists. "YOU BASTARD!" The older Bat siblings stand in front of their little brother. "You will pay for that bruh!" says Red Hood. "Yeah, no one hurts our friends and think they can get away with it!" says Nightwing. Kunzite then fires a blast which the Batkids dodge. Using his dark energy, he produces Saiarks. "DESTROY THEM!" he orders.

The saiarks charge towards the Batclan who quickly engage them. "WHAT ARE THESE?!" Red Hood shouts as he throws one at a couple of them. "They are Saiarks, Opal's little henchmen!" Robin replied as he slashes his way through a couple of them.

"So that guy was sent by their brother huh?" says Black Bat as she kicks away one of the Saiark. Robin nods. Kunzite smirks at this. "As always, you seem to know a lot more than you should." He tries to stab Robin who instinctively block the attack with his sword."We are all Batman's kids what do you expect?!" Robin says through gritted teeth as he and Kunzite engage in a fierce sword fight.

Meanwhile in some dimension, Opal opens a portal which shows the fight going on between the Batkids and Kunzite. "For humans, they are interesting. How do they fight and keep up without having powers like their peers?" She then grunts in pain as the dark magic that has consumed her for years begins to eat at her heart as it was slowly killing her. _I must reunite with my sisters somehow and rid me of this evil before I die . Oh Lord Vishnu, if you can hear the silent prayer of this unfortunate child, I beseech thee. Release me from this despair._

Back at the park, Robin gets overwhelmed by Kunzite who uses his magic to throw him against a tree and knock him out. "ROBIN!" the others shout and lunge at Kunzite only for the lieutenant to knock them unconscious with his brutish strength.

"This was too easy." Kunzite sneered and prepared to take his leave when Robin gets back to his feet, bleeding and severely injured. "Don't just think that I will stand here and let you go." The others gain consciousness and see Damian stand up. "Dami…" Dick whispered.

Kunzite snorts. "Oh please what can any of you do? You are just mere punny humans!" Damian nods. "That I know but you forget one thing…we might be humans but we are smarter than you think." It was at that point that a bomb which Damian planted on Kunzite's back without the latter's knowledge goes off, basically catching the brute of guard and weakening him. "WHAT?!"

Opal's eyes widened in shock at this. "THIS CANNOT BE!" Robin smirks and grabs Kunzite's hand and flings him across the park, making hit a tree. "I might be human but my family and I alwayshave an advantage for one simple reason; we are always prepared for anything. My father trained us all for years to expect the unexpected and prepare accordingly." He then stands before Kunzite who glares daggers at him.

"I may be young but I have seen enough hell to make any grown man cry. I am aware of what is happening with Opal. I know that someone is brainwashing Opal and all of you!" Opal's eyes widened in shock. _Why would he care about me?! I...I have done enough haven't I?!_ Despite how evil she was, there are moments where she is aware of what she does and even feels bad about and tries to fight off the evil that is controlling her.

"I know that someone turned the girls plus Opal into evil Cures so as to bring about the destruction of their Kingdom and also to cause the people to lose their faith in them. That is why their parents sacrificed their souls in order to purify them and also so that the prophecy about them being actual full fledged Cures comes to reality." He then points a finger at Kunzite. "That is disgusting and unforgivable! I shall not accept such terrible behaviour from anyone! How dare you treat young innocent girls like that and screw with their destiny?! If not for my father's Thou Shall Not Kill Rule, I would have murdered you here without any ounce of mercy! I know that despite everything, Opal is really struggling to break free but something is holding her back! That is why I wish to help her sisters! To free her from that!"

Bruce who was monitoring the entire fight smiles with pride at his son. _I am so proud of you son._ Alfred looks on whilst holding Alfred the cat. "You have really matured Master Damian." The rest of family listen in shock at this. "Poor girls…." says Tim. "That is pure evil! Who would do that to young girls?!" says Stephanie "You monsters! How dare you treat them like that?!" Jason yells. Damian then continues. "I have done a lot of horrible things in the past indeed and my brother here Jason has had his fair share too but still, we changed! People change!" Jason smiles and gives Damian a thumbs up. "I AM NOT AN AL GHUL, I AM A MOTHERFUCKING WAYNE! I AM DAMIAN MOTHER FUCKING WAYNE AKA ROBIN AKA THE SON OF BATMAN! GET THAT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL BEFORE YOU CHOOSE TO EVER CHALLENGE ME!" he yells with pride. The rest of the family smirk. "That is our Robin." says Dick. Jason and Tim nodded. Bruce wipes at the corner of his eyes. "That's my little demon."

It was then that a dark shadow casts itself around Gotham and Opal and the remaining Apostles makes their appearance. One of them wore a Kabuki mask on their face, one large pins sticking of the hair, another extremely muscular and dressed in biker wear and the final one who descends to Kunzite and heals him is wearing a pale blue flowing kimono, her styled in the traditional Japanese style. Opal although maintaining her stoic look, is deeply shaken by Damian's words but hides it. "Curse you." she drawled even though deep down the real Opal was touched by his kind words.

"Not so fast sister!" They all turn as Ruby and her sisters who are still injured make their way towards Robin. "Rei!" says Robin. "Damian!" The two lovers rush towards each other and hug it out. "I..I thought you we-' Rei cuts him off with a kiss on the lips, making him blush. "Rei, not in public!" he grumbles, earning some snickers from the others.

Rei then glares at their brother. "It is over Opal. "Opal scoffs. "What exactly can you five do now? You do not even have enough strength within you to fight." Rei smirks smugly. "Let us wait and see 'cause I believe in miracles." She says sarcastically.

Meanwhile, in the Azuna house, Lance who is also monitoring events, looks at the glass compartment where the Crown Gems of the Jewel Kingdom are kept and notices that the gems were glowing. "About time…" he says with a proud smile.

The girls then stare at their broken transformation devices which glow in their hands. "It can't be…" says Ami. Their CurePhones then change in size. Rather than the small Nokia phone that it usually resembled, it now took the form of magical rings on their ring fingers, each with their respective gem on it. "Wow!" says Minako.

Rei smirks. "Well would you look at that?! We got ourselves a power-up at the most convenient moment." With that, they transformed. "PRECURE SPARKLING TRANSMISSION!" The girls then transform but the outfits they wear are completely different.

Compared to their previous outfits, these new ones are lot darker in color and comprises elaborate silk choli tops that bore their midriff a bit in their respective colors and long skirts that were altered somewhat to make them look matured and also so that they could kick butt easily and still look cute and princessy. Also, Ruby's hair is much longer and is styled in a similar manner to Cure Dream's whom many often compare her with and she wore a black cape on her shoulder. Their tiaras still remained intact. Quite ironic since their Cure forms are named after the Crown Gems of their kingdom.

"The roaring flames of love...Cure Ruby!" says Ruby. "The soothing oceans of peace...Cure Sapphire!" says Sapphire. "The grumbling strength of Mother Earth...Cure Emerald!" says Emerald. " The electrifying rays of hope...Cure Topaz!" says Topaz. "The everlasting wind of change...Cure Garnet!" says Garnet. They all then say, "Five sparkling stars united as one for a greater cause…Sparkling Crystallite Precure!"

"Wow, their outfits have changed!" Spoiler squeals. Black Bat nods smiling. "They look like actual princesses for once." says Batgirl. The other boys gawked in shock whilst Robin just stands there in awe. "S-she looks divine..." Ruby then stares down at herself and looks at her sisters. "Did we just change?!" Ruby yelled. Garnet nods. "Uh huh!" Topaz tugs at Ruby's cape. "Now you and Robin are matched because you are wearing a cape." Ruby grins.

Emerald fistpumps. "Hell yeah! Take that Opal!" The darkness within Opal consumes her, making her blood boil in anger. Ruby then glares at them and points. "Evildoers return to the dark realm from whence you came!"she declares. She growls."APOSTLES! GET THEM!" The four Apostles charge at the girls and the Bat who lunge at them; Robin and Ruby against Kunzite, Nightwing, Sapphire and Spoiler against Amethyst, Red Hood Emerald and Red Robin against Nephrite and Batgirl, Black Bat, Topaz and Garnet against Black Pearl.

"Why is it that you brats never quit?!' Kunzite yells as he aims a punch which he misses. "That is because we are performing our civic duty you mutt." Damian replied and punches his shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards. Ruby then flies through the air and lands a kick to his chest.

"I am glad that I told you all that because really, I am not alone and also we are more powerful together." She says. Robin smirks. "Or course we are. We are the perfect team." he replies. She smirks back in response. Kunzite growls and tries to grab them only for the couple to knock him out with simultaneous punches.

Elsewhere, Amethyst throws powerful beams which they all dodge. "Now what do we do?" Spoilerasks. Nighrwing pokes his escrima stick at Amethyst's side and electrocutes her. "Sapphire, you handle the rest." he says. "Ok." Says Sapphire. She lifts her hand up in the air and the Sapphire ring glows. "PRECURE! SAPPHIRE AQUATIC HURRICANE!" A powerful water blast erupts from the ring and hits Amethyst. "Nice shot." says Nightwing. Emma grins.

Meanwhile, Red Hood and his team were not doing too badly. Red Robin and Red Hood fend off all the remaining Saiarks whilst Emerald engages Nephrite. "This is for all the pain you made ma and my sisters endure!" Emerald yells as she punches Nephrite in the face. "Ah my nose!" Nephrite shouts. Red Hood and Red Robin then knock him out with deadly kicks.

"That takes care of him." Says Red Hood. Another group of Saiarks head towards them. "I will handle this!" says Emerald. Her Emerald ring glows. "PRECURE! EMERALD GREEN EVOLUTION!' A couple green leaf like tentacles erupt from underneath the Earth and wrap themselves around the Saiarks, choking them and knocking them against the ground.

"Way to go Emerald!" says Red Hood. Emerald gives him the thumbs up. Meanwhile, Black Bat and Batgirl punch Black Pearl in the face, sending her flying whilst Topaz and Garnet land deadly kicks on her tummy, sending her tumbling to the ground. "Why you-" Black Pearl growls as she uses her magic to generate tentacles which lash out at the girls.

Using their stealth, the two Batgirls dodge the tentacles and kick Black Pearl in the face, catching her offguard. "Now is your chance you two!" says Batgirl. Both Precures nod and their respective rings glow. "PRECURE! TOPAZ SUPREME THUNDER!"yells Topaz. "PRECURE! GARNET HEART ATTACK!" Both attacks hit Nephrite and Black Pearl and knock her out. "Yay!" both Cures say as they high five each other whilst the two Batgirls grin.

Ruby's ring glows. "PRECURE! RUBY BLAZING ATTACK!" A gulf of fire surrounds her as she flies into the air, turning into a Phoenix and then comes back down. Kunzite cowers in fear as the attack hits him. "Buzamada." She says as she snaps her fingers and Kunzite explodes. Damian then hugs Ruby again. "Yes! We did it!" The princess giggled and kisses her man. "I feel so much better when I am with you." she says. The other Batkids awwed at this. Damian glares at them. "Would you please give us some privacy?!" he snapped. The others laughed.

Unknown to any of them, Opal had long retreated to her base."BLAST THAT CURSED PRECURE AND THAT BATFAMILY!" he shouts as he throws things around. "WHY IS IT THAT WHENEVER I AM THIS CLOSE, THEY ALWAYS OUTSMART ME?! ESPECIALLY THAT BOY WONDER?!" A dark shadow watches her, snickering with glee. _**"Prepare yourself princess because soon you and I are going to become one."**_

Meanwhile, the gang gathers at the Batcave where Bruce scrutinises their injuries."The Crown Gems of the Jewel Kingdom reawakened as they saw through the girls desperate desire to fight hence their changed forms." Says Lance. Bruce nods. "I figured especially after you showed me those jewels." He then turns to the quintets. "I still cannot believe that your sister is going through all that.". Rei nods. "I…I feel it is my fault." Lance places a hand on your shoulder. "I keep telling you. It is not your fault. Someone is clearly manipulating all of you and Opal."

Damian sighed. "She reminds me of my old self somewhat. I was an arrogant self-entitled brat who felt that the world revolved around me but Richard and dad taught me otherwise. I would have been worse than him had Rei not come into my life."

Rei looks up as Damian takes her hand. 'You saved me back then and gave me a purpose in life. You made me become a better Robin and man. You coming into my life is a blessing and therefore I am forever grateful to you."

Rei looks down. "You shouldn't be Dami." Jason smiles softly at her. "Makoto here explained to us how much you hide your pain underneath a mask, something that we all do at times as we do not want each to worry about our it is ok to let them worry every once in a while. They are your family afterall. Trust me, it is worth it because look at me. I am much happier now because I am with my family."

"You are not alone Rei. You have your sisters and your uncle. They love you so much." Says Bruce. Rei smiles softly. "I am still a little scared from everything." Bruce nods. "Understandable. Hopefully your sister may figure out a way to save herself or even better you girls will find a way to save her because chances are that evil darkness wihtin her is slowly eating her up inside." Alfred the cat meows and chases after the two fairies with Titus right behind him.

"Uh oh." Says Damian as he watches his and Rei's pets play. Bat Cow moos whilst Goliath watches with one eye open. "I still find it funny that the cow is there.' Says Lance who points at Bat Cow. Bruce chuckles. "Ask Damian. He was the one that adopted the cow."

Damian then gets up and puffs his chest. "His name is Bat Cow and I got him because I value mother nature so much and love animals and want to protect every single one of them. That is why I am a vegetarian." He proclaims proudly. Everyone laughs. "But still a cow?" says Rei, raising an eyebrow. "What? I even want to adopt a wolf at some point."

Jason panics. "Please no wolves." Everyone laughs. "He had a bad experience with them as a child during one of our missions." Says Bruce. "Blame the Joker for that." Says Jason. "Ah that reminds me. Can I play with your ring?" Damian asks. Rei glares at him. "Hello no!" Damian pouts and whines. "Pweeaassseee!" Rei shakes her head and runs off with Damian chasing after her and begging, leaving everyone in stitches as they watch the two lovebirds in amusement.


	7. The Aftermath

Rei huffs as she punches a dummy several times, envisioning the face of her sister or rather the demon possessing her. It came down to it, she had to possibly kill her sister in order to free her from what was killing her inside ** _You are nothing Rei. You are nothing more than just some weak peasant. You are just a girl, what can you do?_** She growls and keeps punching. "I am not weak!" she snarled. She keeps on punching as more memories from their past begin to haunt her.

 **FLASHBACK**

 ** _"You dare defy me." Opal says in a cold voice, her blood red eyes, blazing in anger. The guards cowered in fear, some swearing that they saw some veins peeking out of the evil princess's chalky white vampiric skin._**

 ** _Her older sister who was dressed in traditional ninja garb, steps before her getting into a fighting stance. "Seriously snap out of it" She responds. The younger princess rises up from her throne, glaring daggers at her. "Guards seize her!" she orders._**

 ** _The guards charge towards the rebellious princess who makes quick work of all of them and decimates them. The Prince grabs a sword and lunges at his sister who dodges and rolls onto the floor, grabbing one of the guards' sword and blocks his attack._**

 ** _"I see that you have gotten better big sister." Opal sneered. The two engaged in a fierce sword fight which ultimately ends with Opal stabbing his sister. Rei coughs out some blood and falls to the ground. Opal then slowly regains her sense and breaks down in tears beside her. "F-forgive me!" she says as she weeps over her sister's lifeless body. Then suddenly, she passes out._**

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

Rei's hands were now bleeding as she kept punching. She was about to land another punch when a deep voice stops her. "Continue like that and you could really hurt yourself." She turns around as Bruce who had just returned from the office walks into the gym. "Uhm…Mr Wayne…."

"Call me Bruce, everyone does." He says. She nods. He then takes a look at her knuckles. "Need to clean dem knuckles before they get infected." He heads over to the cabinet where he stores a first aid kit and gets it out. He then begins to disinfect her wounds, earning hisses of pain from her.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" he asked her. She could hear a bit of sternness from his voice, as expected from the Bat. "I…I needed to get my anger out." She replied. He nods, understanding how she felt. "Your parents…were they aware of what was going on?" he asked as he wraps bandages around her hand. She looks down. "At first they were unaware because Opal staged a coup that overthrew them as the Kingdom's rulers and threw them and Uncle Lance into a dungeon and beat and tortured them to death."

"That would have been me five years ago had I not become Robin." They both look up as Damian walks into the room. "Thank God we are on holiday. That should give you enough time to recuperate." He says.

Rei sighed. "I doubt I can fully heal from that." Damian pulls her into a hug. "Opal can still be saved. " he says. Rei pouts. "I doubt it. " Bruce pats her shoulder. "Never lose hope. Whoever that did that to her would pay dearly for using her as a weapon. Chances are this person might have discovered Opal's potentials before the rest of you did and used that opportunity well to manipulate her."

"What's going on?" They turn around as the rest of the gang joins them. Rei then stands up, still teary eyed and shaken. "I...I really want to save..." The words of her words drown as she breaks down in tears."There there!" says Stephanie who gives her a hug. "Do not worry nee-san, we will get her back." Says Ami. "Why would someone seperate a family like that?" says Alfred.

"You will get her back and whoever brainwashed her is asking for death." Jason growled. Bruce shoots Jason a glance at the 'death' part. Jason glares back. "What?!" he yelled. "You see? You guys should not blame yourselves for this." Says Barbara.

"We have to be on the lookout for Opal." Says Bruce. "We will get her back." Says Dick. Rei looks at all of them. "W-why do you guys want to protect us? Aren't we bringing more trouble?"

Bruce places a hand on her shoulder. "It is our job first and foremost and also some of us here have been affected by situations like yours before." He says, giving her his most genuine and reassuring smile. Damian nods. "Thank God you told us because we can help."

"Damian's own situation has helped us to better deal with people with similar cases especially little kids and teenagers." Says Tim. Jason grins proudly at his baby brother. "We often let Damian handle cases like that because we feel little kids would better relate and listen to him best as he went through so much hell to be where he is."

"We have all experienced hell in different forms and yet, here we are. If we can make out of hell then so can you." Says Cassandra. Rei smiles, feeling slightly better. Rei opens her arms. "Can I have a hug?" Damian chuckles and gives her one. "Hey I can give more of them ok besides, you do need more hugs. You and your sisters."

The Azuna sisters gather round Damian and hug him. "Whoa! Ladies you are squishing me here!" he croaks. Everyone laughs. "You know, I am surprised that Damian is not yet a ladies man. I mean he has the looks and the personality of one." Says Jason. "Actually, he is a big hit with the girls in school just that he has his eyes on one special lady." Says Rei, beaming with pride. Damian blushes. "That phrase suits Richard and Jason more than me." He says. Bruce chuckled and ruffles his son's hair. "Dad! Not that!" he groaned. Bruce raises an eyebrow. "You are my son so I can do as I please."

"That reminds me, could those other forms of ours come in handy?" Ami asked. "You mean the ones we used back then?" Rei asks. Back then during the climatic battle to save the Kingdom, they used different forms to fight against an ancient evil whom they are yet to know. That was the person responsible for what happened to the Kingdom years ago. "What other forms?" Damian asked. "You will see them in time." says Lance. "Yeah, it's s secret." says Rei. Damian pouts at this.

"How about we watch that TV show the girls were in?" Dick suggested. "Wait, you guys were in a TV show? Why didn't you say so earlier?" says Damian. Rei puts her hands behind her back. "Well, it is our first major acting gig and secondly it is Japanese though this one and all its sequels were dubbed into English. We also did some Indian works too." Emma looks away. "It is embarrassing looks back as we feel we were terrible actors then."

"Then let's watch it.' Says Jason. Alfred quickly runs to the kitchen with Tim to prepare the refreshments whilst everyone settles down in the home theatre. Once the refreshments were done, Tim, Alfred and Dick bring them over and hands them to everyone.

"Alright, let's start the show now." Says Bruce as he presses the remote. The movie begins with an overview of the school, Nocturne Academy which looks like an old abandoned rundown school. Within it, were a bunch of female delinquents fighting within the hallways and outside school. All these delinquents were dressed in various manners, some in normal uniforms, and others in different outfits entirely. Most of the kids that wore normal uniforms often wore jackets to distinguish themselves or whatever clique they belonged to.

"There are schools like that in Japan. We know since we met some Yankees there." said Ami. "Wait, you met kids like that?!" says Jason. Makoto nodded. "That inspired our characters in some ways."

Then suddenly, all the students clear the way as someone makes their way down the hallways. That person was none other than Rei's character, whom judging from the terrified looks on the faces of the other girls, was not just some chick anyone would dare mess with on the pain of death.

She wore the black and red sailor fuku of the school though she wore a white fur coat on top. Her hair was reddish in colour and she wore stillettos and pair of dark glasses adorned her eyes. "I-Is that-?" One of them asked. "Yes that is the one and only Queen Sado. The President of Rappappa, the student council, the most powerful and most deadliest gang in the entire school."

"Wow!" says Damian, literally drooling as he watches. "That is quite a transformation." Says Bruce. Rei nods. "I really miss my character." One girl tries to attack Sado who kicks her in the face. "Buzamada.." she says. "Do not mess with the Queen." Says Jason. "So that was where you got your Buzamada catchphrase from?" says Stephanie. Rei chuckles. "I had always been saying that since I was little. I guess it just stuck thanks to Sado."

A couple more students stand in the way, all carrying various forms of weapons. A couple other girls stand by either side of Sado, all of which were played by the other Azuna sisters. They wore fur coats over their uniforms. Makoto's character was chewing gum whilst holding a baseball bat. "I swear that is Jason." says Dick with a deep chuckle. Jason playfully hits Dick.

"Chei…amateurs." She says, swinging the bat. Ami's character cracks her knuckles whilst glaring at them, Usagi's was filing her nails whilst Minako's rolled her eyes. Some of the girls not involved with the fight cowered in fear. "SHIT! RAPPAPPA!" Sado smirks and takes off her glasses. "Showtime!" The two sides clash and a battle commences in the hallways.

"Ok, now I am scared." Says Tim. Everyone laughed. Damian takes Rei's hand which the latter squeezes tight as they enjoyed the rest of the movie.

The next day, the gang resumes school. But unlike normal days, this time around a couple of thugs arrive at Gotham Academy and begin to threaten the school, scaring the shit out of the students. "Don't they ever learn?" says Damian as he grabs a baseball bat from his locker whilst Colin cracks his knuckles. Rei then marches over to them. "Rei! Come back!" Ami yells. "I am not one to stand by and watch others g-" Before anyone knows what's happening, she falls into a hole and squeals. "KYAAA!"

"D-did she just squeal?" says Damian, blinking in confusion. "Aww that's so cute!" says Erika. "Hold up, aren't those Rei's glasses?" says Minako, pointing at her sister's glasses which lay broken on the floor. Damian then panics. "Yikes!"Then suddenly, the ground begins to rumble. "What is that?!' says Ohana. "I have a bad feeling about this." At that moment, Rei slowly crawls out of the hole, her red eyes blazing with fire, her uniform completely dishevelled and her hair all messed up.

"Why is it that I cannot have a day of peace?!" Rei growls. The other Precures plus Damian and his friends all panic at this. The last time Rei got that mad, she nearly killed all the other Precures. "KALIKA HAS AWOKEN!" Usagi shouts. "Kalika?" Olive asked. "The nickname her sisters coined for her dark self. You know, most people do not know that she is a former Yankee who was ironically called Sado." Ayumi explained. "That's the name of that character she played in that movie." says Colin. One of the thugs spot Rei and smirks. "Why aren't you a beautiful one?" he says. Before he knew what was happening, Rei produced a pipe out of nowhere and smacks his face with it. "BUZAMADA!" she shouts.

"SOMEONE STOP HER!" the principal yells. But no one dared to stop her as they watched her mercilessly decimate the thugs. "I HAVE BEEN STRESSED OUT ALL WEEK AND NOW THIS SHIT!" she shouts as she grabs a thug by the neck and throws him aside. Just then, a syringe flies through the air and pierces into Rei's neck. "kyaa." she says as she collapses onto the ground. "Huh?" Damian looks up to see his father. "Let's get Rei out of here." says Bruce.

Minutes later, they arrive at Wayne Manor. Rei is placed on a bed to rest. "She has always been very violent." says Lance with a sigh. Bruce nods. "Thankfully, I have the antidote. That should calm her down a bit." says Bruce, pointing at a vial of sedatives. "This is why the other Precures fear her. As sweet as she is, she is not the sanest person on Earth and is very brutal." says Makoto. "Well, she has yet to recover from what that Opal did to her that time." says Usagi.

Bruce nods. "This is the one Precure I will have to keep a good eye on. I will also check on the rest of you just so you do not misbehave but Rei is a special case." he says. Bruce arrives from an evening of patrol and hears a couple of grunts. Raising an eyebrow, he heads into the training room and sees the Cures minus Rei training. He then heads upstairs to check on Rei. Upon reaching her room, he finds her staring up at the ceiling with Dick next to her.

"You are back?" she drawls. Dick nods. "Yes I am." he says. She sighs. "I know Bruce have a contigency plan for us Precures but most especially me. I know because I saw the one you did for the League." she says. Bruce's eyes widened in shock. _Oh crap._ "You know, it is for the best. Besides, there are a lot of us and we have not gotten the chance to properly organise ourselves. You saw what I did back there . Of all the Precures, I am regarded as the most insane and dangerous one. I was once a Yankee who was called Sado due to my brutal nature."

She then breaks down in tears. "I...I also k-killed people before when I was much younger out of anger. That makes me regret ever becoming a Precure that I wish that Opal had killed me. I do not deserve to be a Precure." Bruce listens to this in horror. _No wonder she reminds me of Damian and Jason._ Dick hugs her. "It's ok. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Still we need to help you with that temper of yours." says Bruce. Rei looks up. "Why did you not kill me then?" she asked. "Damian would not forgive me if I did that. The least I can do is use sedatives to calm your nerves due to your fragile mental state."he says. Rei smiles sadly. "I am no different from the Joker am I?" she says. "No. You are doing what he has yet to do and that is to atone for the evil you committed."

Bruce then heads to the Batcomputer to conduct some research into Rei. Judging from the results shown, Rei is one of the most feared if not the one Precure that everybody fears. That also includes the Yakuza as well as she had a run in with them at some point and decimated a lot of them as these same people killed most of her classmates. _No wonder she is that violent. The environment that she grew up in was a terrible one._ He then checks the dates of various events and realizes something.

He then calls Lance. "So she became a Yankee around the time of that terrorist attack?" Bruce asks. Damian was walking by but then upon hearing Rei's name, he hides and decides to eavesdrop. Lance sighed. "It was not a terrorist attack. The Yakuza had taken over most of Japan then. Rei and all the Precures had lost their powers then so they had no choice but to be Yankees in order to take those bastards down. Hence why they did some not so good things back then. Also, their classmates and friends were getting killed left and right so they were left with no choice. The Japanese Precures were a lot more then than they are now but most of them perished in that Yakuza-Yankee War."

Bruce nods. "The ends justify the means." he mutters, as this reminds him of Jason, Damian and Helena's earlier years. "All the girls are deadly but she is the more deadlier one due to her severe mental state. Opal or rather the demon possessing her has more or less tortured Rei to death and subjected her to all kinds of despair and abuse." Bruce grimaces at this. "This girl sure has a lot of issues."

The next day, Rei gathers the Precure in an empty classroom. "I hereby step down as leader." Rei announces solemnly. Everyone is shocked by this. "What?! You cannot quit." says Erika. Rei smiles sadly. "I have to. I...I am not deserving of this." Upon hearing this, Melissa breaks down in tears. "Sempai please don't! Stay!" Rei shakes her head. "I am not a very good leader as you can see. How can you follow someone that is a mentally disturbed trainwreck?"

They all kept quiet as they heard those words. Despite the truth in it, they still could not imagine any other person leading them. "Life goes on." With that, she walks out leaving distraught team mates behind. Later that day, Makoto confronts her and punches her in the face. "YOU IDIOT! DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE HURTING EVERYBODY?!" she shouts. Rei glares at her. "I am doing what is right here!" she fires back. "NO YOU BAKA! YOU ARE MAKING SHIT WORSE!" With that, she stomps away.

The other Precure go outside. "I can't believe that she is serious with it." says Juri. "Batman should not have done that!" says Olana. Then suddenly, a laser beam heads towards their direction, causing the girls to scatter. "Well well, if it isn't the Precures?" says Luthor with a shit-eating grin in place. "Girls let's transform!" says Erika, quickly taking command. The others nodded and together they all transform and attack Luthor.

Unfortunately for them, Luthor outclassed them no thanks to his super suit, beating the crap out of every single one of them. "Where is Rei when you need her?!" Rodeo yells as she tries wrapping a lasso around Luthor who yanks the rope towards him, thus pulling Rodeo forward and smacking her in the face.

Rei decides to keep her distance from everyone as a result of this. "Rei-chan stop, you are hurting yourself." says Ayumi. Rei shakes her head, not even eating anything. "No Ayumi-san. I...I have done a lot of bad things." Ayumi smiles softly. "No one is perfect you know? We all make mistakes. We hurt others. All that matters is that we learn from our mistakes and move on and improve on ourselves." Rei smiles. "Thanks Ayu."

Just then Rei's ring glows. "I think the others are in trouble." says Rei. "Let's go!" says Ayumi who grabs Rei's hand and pulls her with her. The other Precures were severely beaten up by Lex Luthor. "Is this the best that you girls can do?" he sneered. The girls groan in pain. Echo flies at him only to get knocked down by Luthor. "I would not go any further if I were you." The girls gasp as Rei stands before them. "Rei-chan!" says Sheriff. "Finally, you have broken out of your trance!" says Emerald, grinning. Batman watches from afar, smirking. _I think Rei letting loose every once in a while is a good thing._

Their former leader smirked and within minutes, she rips off her clothes and tosses them aside, revealing her Precure form underneath. "It has been a while." Luthor glares at her. _I have heard stories about this one but I do not believe a single one._ "You are their former leader are you not?" She whips around and shoots him a menacing death glare that makes him shit in his pants. _Man she is as scary as Batman!_ "I am and will always be the leader of this group in spirit! I simply left because of a couple of personal issues but now I am back in grand style and no one can tell me otherwise!"

Out of nowhere, she produces a baseball bat. "Let us do this Yankee style." Before he says anything, Rei smashes his head with the baseball bat sending him flying into a wall. The Justice League head towards the scene of the commotion and Superman chuckles as he watches Rei beat the crap out of Luthor. "That girl is more savage and brutal than I am." says Wonder Woman.

"Are all Precures like that?" Green Lantern asked. Batman smirks. "Nope but that one is the dreaded out of them and for good reason. I mean, we are talking about a former delinquent that some of those Yakuza fear." he says. Rei breaks the armour into pieces and throws Luthor aside. "That takes care of him." she says. "Rei-chan are you still going to lead us?" Usagi asked. Rei sighs. "I...I realized just how silly I have been." She turns around, a cute smile in place. "I wil lstill be your leader. However, I need some time to heal from all the chaos in my life."

All the others listen to her. "Take all the tie you want." says Sunset. Rook nods. "We will support you no matter what." she says. Rei smiles. "Thanks guys." Batman then walks over to her. Rei smirks. "You know, I do have a contingency plan for you old man." she says in a teasing tone. Everyone snickers at this. Batman raises an eyebrow. "Really now?" She nods. Batman smirks. "Well then I would like to see how that plan of yours would turn out missy because you never outsmart the World's Greatest Detective that easily."She tilts her head. "Wanna bet?" Superman shakes her head.


	8. Family Ties

Ami sighs as she writes yet another chapter for her novel. Ever since Opal's coup, she had developed the habit of pouring out her feelings via paper. Since then, she had been writing."Hmm….that doesn't seem right." She mutters as she crosses out some lines. Tim who so happened to be passing by stops by the doorway and watches her.

Of all the sisters, Ami was the more quieter and studious one, kinda like him. She rarely spoke much in public and can be quite shy at times. He then walks into the room. "How many chapters have you written so far?" he asked.

She turns around and smiles. "Oh hello Tim." She stares down at her notepad. "About 14 so far. Still unsure about how long I want it to be." Tim nodded. "Just keep writing and take your time whilst doing so. Also, do not be afraid to hand over to me to proofread." He says, smiling kindly at her. "Thanks Tim." She replied.

"Is it this one?" Makoto asks, holding up a cute denim hat. Usagi squeals. "Yes!" Rei then walks in, holding her chest. "Nee-san, what's wrong?"Usagi asked whilst Makoto rolled her eyes. Rei shook her head. "N-nothing. Either way, where are you two off to?" she asked. "Downstairs." Makoto lied. Rei folded her arms and frowns. "You are lying. Both of you are heading outside and you know damn well why I do not like you two going out." Makoto fumes. "Seriously, stop treating us like kids! We are fine and can take good care of ourselves! Seriously Rei, stop making everything all about you! You are selfish and arrogant!" Rei held her chest, trying not to pass out or cry. She has yet to figure out that her evil brother is the one behind her weakened state.

Makoto grabs Usagi's hand and rags her out of the room, nearly bumping into Dick and Damian on the way. "Whoa slow down there you two!" Dick calls after them in a chuckle. Damian stares at the two and then at Rei. "Where are the babies off to?" Rei sighed. "They did not say. I warned them not to go because of last time."

Dick notes how uncomfortable she was. She was just as overprotective as Batman. "Oh don't worry, I am sure they would be fine." he replied. Damian sighs. "Knowing those two, they could get into trouble. Good thing that Minako is not there with them."

"My sense of direction is not as bad as Makoto's." They turn around as Jason and Lisa walk in. "Where did you two go?" Dick demanded, a hint of overprotectiveness in his voice. Jason rolled his eyes. "Relax Dickiebird, we just went to the game arcade. Besides she and I gel well." Minako nods, smiling proudly.

"I am surprised you both get along well. Anyhow, where would be the most likely place Usagi and Makoto would head off to?" Rei asked. Trina's eyes widened in shock. "Don't tell me they went out?!" Rei, Damian and Dick nod solemnly.

"We have to keep a good eye on those two else they may get lost again." Says Jason. "What's going on?" Ami and Tim joined them. "The babies have gone out." Ami sighs. "Those two honestly. It is not that Rei is caging them, she is just being protective."

Rei then looks away. "Yeah but I should be not that way. I am being a little too hard on them out of fear." Dick nods. "All of us here have our moments and in your case, it is not surprising. Opal has made you even more paranoid." Rei stares at him. "But still…I should not be behaving like this."

Meanwhile, the two babies were walking around town. "Ah! Sweet freedom!" says Makoto. Usafi meanwhile wringles her hands and looks down as they walk. "D-don't you think you were a little harsh on onee-chan. I mean, she really does care about us."

Makoto glares at her. "IF YOU TRULY CARE ABOUT REI THAT MUCH, THEN I SUGGEST YOU HEAD THE HELL BACK HOME TO HER?! THAT IS IF YOU EVEN KNOW YOUR WAY HOME!" Lisa yelled. Usagi fumes and slaps her hard across the face, earning some surprised looks from passerbys and a shocked look from Makoto. Usagi rarely ever snaps and shouts back. Normally, she is the little crybaby of the group. Not so much anymore.

"I am actually surprised that you did not even join forces with whoever is possessing OPAL because believe me, you are not so different from THAT PERSON! You are both stupid, selfish, arrogant and idiotic! You do not deserve to be called a Cure! Do you even realize that Rei-chan has yet to heal from the hell she has been through for months?! Sure she is smiling but the pain is slowly eating her up and soon, I am sure she could go insane! Have you ever even thought about that you imbecile?!" Usagi yells.

"What is with everyone and Rei? Rei is nothing special! She is just a borderline Mary Sue who thinks the entire world revolves around her! She is nothing more than a fakeass plastic Barbie doll and deserves none of the accolades and attention she gets despite working for it. "Usagi shakes her head. "I am very sorry for you Makoto." Was all she could say before walking off. Makoto growls. "Fine then be that way!' she shouts and stalks off.

Minutes later, Usagi arrives at Wayne Manor. "Usagi, you ok?" Rei asks, hugging her. Usagi nods. "Lisa said some horrible things about you." She says. Rei smiles sadly. "I…I do not blame her. E-everything is my fault anyway. Besides I truly am a Mary Sue. A little Miss Picture Perfect who can do no wrong in people's eyes."

Jason hugs her. "You are not what she says you are. She has no right whatsoever to insult you that way." Ami sighed. "Makoto has always been that way towards her because she hates being overshadowed by Rei." Jason smiles softly. "Like how the rest of us often feel about Dick at times but we have grown to love him and even understand that we all have our valubale points. There are some things we can do that even Batman himself has yet to do." he says. "True."

Rei stares up at the sky. "Maybe it would have been better if I had died back then." The others gaped at her. "Rei don't say that!" Damian chides her.

Rei's knees became to shake. "Rei-chan!" says Emma as she rushes over to Rei's side. Before they knew what was happening, she passed out. "She is having another one of her panic attacks!" says Emma. "Let's take her inside." Says Damian.

The boys then carried her into the house with Ami trailing behind them whilst Minako went off to find the sedative that would calm her down. Alfred walks in and sees her. "Good heavens, whatever happened to Miss Rei?"

"She and Makoto got into a fight and she got a panic attack." Tim explained. Alfred shakes his head. "Will go get some cookies and tea for her. Hopefully, that would lift her spirits up." With that he runs off. Minako returns with the sedative and injects it into Rei. Rei takes in a deep breath and eventually her nerves calm down. "How do you feel?" Damian asked. "M-much better." Rei replied with a smile. Alfred returns with a tray of cookies and tea. "Is there enough for all of us?" Usagi asked. The others laughed. Alfred smiles. "Enough to feed all of you." he says as he sets down the tray. Rei takes a cookie and takes a bite out of it. "Rei's favourite food are cookies." Ami teased. Rei chuckles. "Blame mum for that. I inherited that from her." she says. Ami smiles. "You know, your real name Durga is very symbolic because your personality matches the goddess they named you after."she says. Rei chuckles. "Yeah, strong, powerful and motherly." says Rei. "That is an awesome name." says Damian.

"You are as peaceful as the ocean hence the name Ganga." says Minako. "You are Radha which means two things; success and lightening." says Usagi. "Makes perfect sense." says Jason with a grin. "Their names are symbolic and more or less reflect the powers they all have." says Dick. "Makoto's Bhumi meaning Earth and Usagi's Dovi means love." says Rei.

Meanwhile Makoto sits down on a bench watching a couple of kids playing around, giggling happily. Just looking at those kids reminded her of her younger years when she and her sisters would play with each other.

Then suddenly, she hears a loud explosion and runs towards where the sound was coming from. People were running away as Nephrite makes his appearance. "Ah, now this is what I long for. To hear the petty screams of all these punny humans." He says gleefully as he throws a fireball at some unsuspecting humans.

 _This is my chance for glory._ Makoto says to herself. "PRECURE! SPARKLING TRANSMISSION!" She transforms and tries landing a kick at Nephrite who blocks it. "Hmm….I was expecting Rei to be here and not you." He said.

Makoto growls and punches him. "Oh come on! Forget Rei! I am the better Precure here! Hundred times way better than she ever would be."Nephrite smirked. "Yet, you have yet to lay a single finger on me." He sneered.

Emerald smirks. "Well, all that is about to change." Her ring glows, "PRECURE! EMERALD GREEN EVOLUTION!" A couple of green leave tentacles spring up from beneath the earth and she hurls them at Nephrite who blocks them with ease.

"What?!" Nephrite smirks. "How pathetic." He aims a powerful blast which hits Emerald and send her flying against the wall. "You just made things easy for me." He fires yet another blast. "GARNET SHIELD!" Garnet yells as she jumps in front of her sister. "Garnet!" Emerald says with excitement.

Garnet throws a scathing death glare at her. "You imbecile! Because of you Rei passed out! Have you forgotten that she is a crippling state and as such, it is advisable for her not to fight!?"It was then that Emerald felt guilty. Truly she was a bit harsh on their sister. Garnet then flies towards Nephrite and grabs him with the aim of strangling him.

Nephrite growled and pushes the princess off him. Emerald gasps and rushes off to catch her but Garnet manages to do a little air flip and land back down on the ground. It was then that the others join them. At this point, Opal makes her appearance. "Durga." she says in a creepy tone, her face blank. Ruby steps forward. "I know what you want Jigyasa. Let's do this." The rest of the Batfamily hide in the distance as they watch.

Opal then takes a fighting stance. "Like old times nee-sama." she says. Rei smiles softly. She misses being called nee-sama by her younger sister. Nephrite panics. "Opal-sama-" Opal glares at him. "SILENCE!" she shouts. He keeps quiet. Ruby gets into a fight stance. It all comes down to this. With that, the two sisters lunge at each other and engage in a fierce fist combat.

"I have never seen Rei fight like this before." says Sapphire. "Me too." says Garnet. Robin looks on in awe as the two exchange blows. This is the first time he would see Opal go out in battle despite her blatant reluctance to hurt her sister. "You do not have to do this." says Ruby as she kicks Opal in the face. Opal fires a powerful beam which hits Ruby in the chest. "RUBY!" everyone shouts. Tears flow down from Opal's eyes, causing Robin to really pity her. "I...I am sorry. I am so sorry." She then looks up. "I keep trying to fight it but...I...I have lost hope in myself. I...I do not want you to get hurt because of me." Rei smiles. "I know you are in there Jigyasa, You can do this. That name of yours is symbolic remember? Your name literally translates to the powerful one. You are more powerful than you give yourself credit for."

Nephrite stares in awe. "Opal-sama." Ruby then hugs her little sister. "You can do this Opal. Let go of everything." she says. It was then that a powerful light engulfs Opal. Within seconds, Opal transforms. She wears an outfit similar to her sister's Cure outfits but in purple and black. "S-she is a Precure now?!" says Nightwing. Robin smiles. _You finally freed yourself_. Her sisters smiled in pride.

Opal stared at herself. _I...I am free and now a Precure?!_ Tears begin to flow down my eyes. "I do not know whether to be happy or sad now. This is all too overwhelming."Lance and Bruce who were watching from the Batcave smile. "I am so proud of her!" says Lance who sobs happily whilst Alfred pats him on the back.

Nephrite then disappears into thin air. "How does it feel to be one of us now huh?" She turns around as the other Precures join them. "Guys..." she says, as she breaks down. Cure Scarlet walks over to her and hugs her. "Don't cry. I understand how it feels. I was once evil but look at me now. There are others just like you. We all make mistakes. We can also be manipulated into doing evil but all that matters is that we keep standing and fighting for what's right." she says. "W-why are you guys so forgiving and understanding towards me? Why don't you all hate me?!"

Cure Meteor answers, "Because it is not your fault. All that happened to you is no fault of yours. Someone we are yet to know manipulated you as a child and turned you against your family. Said person even tried using your sisters against the Kingdom as well." Emerald then continues. "The fact that you tried to defeat the demon that possessed you is something worth praising. It proves that you are much stronger than anyone would give credit to. If it were some other person, they would have died on the spot. You kept going Jigyasa, the same way we struggled and kept fighting till we all reunited together again because we all made a promise to each other a day before chaos started. We made a promise that we shall stand by each other and protect each other no matter what."

Opal smiles softly as she remembers. "Now we can keep the promise!" she says with a cheerful smile. Her sister grin happily at that. "See? That is our baby Jigyasa." says Sapphire. Garnet hugged her. "We missed you so much." she says as she bursts into tears. The Batfamily look on. "Wow." was all Jason could say. "I can't believe they made such a huge promise and somehow, they managed to stick to it."says Barbara. "The love they have for each other is so strong."says Stephanie. Damian smiles. _Finally they are together again. Hopefully, nothing would try to seperate them because last thing I want is for Rei to be sad._ "Shouldn't we give her another name to protect her Precure identity?" Cure Echo asked. Opal smiles. "I would like to be called Hotaru. She is my favourite Sailor Moon character." The girls all giggled. "The same way your sisters named themselves after the Sailor Senshi." says Sheriff. "Oh the irony. Her real name is Jigayasa by the way." says Ruby. It was then that the Batfamily joins them. "You ok kiddo?" Robin asked in the most gentlest way possible. The rest of the family watch in amusement as Damian usually does not play gentle unless he meets a troubled kid.

Hotaru nods. "I am fine thanks for asking." Robin pats her on the head. "See you got yourself a big brother." says Nightwing. Robin merely shrugs at this. Hotaru giggles. "He is a cool big brother." Robin then smirks. "See?" Red Hood blinks. "Eh?! What about me?! I am way cooler than he is!" he splutters. "Tt! In your dreams Todd!" Everyone laughs and watches as the two bicker.

It was then that a powerful light shines and a beautiful Indian woman who looks like an older version of Rei dressed in the most elaborate robes with a yellow sari sitting on her shoulder stands before them. Rei gasps. "Mother?" The others turn around, Opal breaking down in tears. "Mama!" They rush over to their mother and hug her. The woman smiles. "My beloved daughters." she says, a tear forming by her eyes. The others smiled as they watch the reunion. "She is as pretty as her mother." Damian muses.

Lance gaped at her. "C-Chandi? Is that you?!" he says. Bruce glances at him. "That's her name right?" He nods. "That is Queen Chandi, their mother." Bruce glares back at the screen. "Mum how did you survive and is dad alive?" Chandi nods. "Yes he is alive thanks to the gods themselves." They gasped. "Eh?!'

"Back then when the island was destroyed, your grandfather Indra and the other devas, restored our souls and brought and all six of you plus the fairies and Lance to life and brought you to Japan. We were recuperating in Mumbai the entire time with the rest of the family."

It was then that another light emits from behind Sita and out walks the girls' father King Hanuman wearing a white kaftan. Hanuman is around Bruce's age and has much darker skin tone than his wife. "Daddy!" Hotaru squeals and jumps on her dad who chuckles and pats her head. "I am so happy to see you back to your normal self again Jigyasa." he says. "Do you know who was responsible for what happened to Hotaru?" Ami asked.

Hanuman smiled. "I see that you gave her a Japanese name. Makes sense since your mum is partly Japanese." Chandi smiles softly. "True. As for the one responsible for what happened to our family, it was Mahishasura." The girls trembled in fear at the sound of that name for they know about their deranged uncle. Truly, this is not some guy they would want to mess with. "It can't be?! But you both sealed him away!" Rei says. Hanuman sighs. "We thought so as well till the issue with Jigyasa started. How he escaped, we are yet to figure that out but a war is about to hit us and this time, the other suras are going to get involved." Damian blinks. "Asuras?" Rei nods. "Demons. That is what we Hindus call demons." She then pulls Damian forward. "This is my boyfriend Damian. Dami, meet my parents."

Hanuman smiles softly and takes the kid's hand and shakes it. "Pleased to meet you son." Damian smiles awkwardly. "Uhm...p-pleased to meet you too." he replies nervously. The rest of the Batclan snicker at this. Sita chuckles softly. "Aww no need to be shy. I promise we do not bite." she says. Dick then walks over and wraps an arm around his little brother's shoulder. "See Little D? Nothing to worry about." The others join in whilst Damian blushes. "You guys are embarrassing me." he mutters, earning laughs from everyone.

"Who is Ravana?" Bruce asked. "King of the Asuras who are spiritual beings in Hindu mythology. There are several classes of mystical beings in Hindu mythology but two classes are often at war with each other, the suras and asuras. The Hindu gods or devas as Indians call them lead the suras as they are the strongest of thelot . The girls and their parents are part suras which explains their names and the powers that they have. Mashishasura was once a deva till his heart got corrupted years ago. Indra, my father banished him to the pits of Hell. He returned years later to terrorise us and was sealed away by both Hanuman and Chandi. But he escaped his imprisonment and used Jigyasa to further his ambitions." Alfred furrows his eyebrows. "That's really bad." Bruce sighs as this whole Jigyasa ordeal reminded him of his own son. "There is nothing worse than someone using an innocent child in such a manner. I know because Damian would have turned out that way had he not been Robin." he says.

It was then that a dark shadow casts itself within the sky. "So the royal family finally reunites?!" Everyone panics at this. "Show yourself!" Hanuman yells. It was then that a man with long black beard and black hair tied in a ponytail dressed in a silver sherwani which is a long coat that has butttons that are exposed through the length of the coat. Underneath, he wore a pair or black pants appears before them, behind him a couple of demonic creatures.

"But I am not Rambha. Rather I am his son Mahishasura." says the man with an evil smirk in place. Rei fumes. "WHO CARES WHO YOU ARE YOU BASTARD?! WE ARE TAKING YOU DOWN!" she yells. He chuckles darkly. "Temper temper Princess Durga." he says before disappearing again and leaving behind the demons for the gang.

"PRECURE FORMATION!" Ruby yells. The other Precures get into position and arrange themselves according to their teams and lunge at the beasts. "Let's go!" says Sheriff as she leads her team mates into battle. They begin to knock out any demon that comes in contact with them. "Misty shower!" shouts Misty as an array of beams hits the demons. "Feather lovely kick!" says Feather as she does a cartwheel with one hand and spins around, sending demons flying. "Rodeo!" says Sheriff. Rodeo smirks. "Ok!" They both join their hands together and produce a powerful blast that purifies any demon in sight.

"Our turn Wave!" says Sunset. Wave nods and holds Sunset's hand. "PRECURE! HAWAIIAN GRAND DAZZLE!" they both shout. A powerful beam erupts from their hand. "Now Meteor!" says Comet. They also join their hands. "PRECURE! SHOOTING BLAST OFF!' they say. A powerful beam shoots out and hits some demons.

"Let's rock it!" says Cure Echo as a large white guitar presents itself in her hand. Another guitar ends up in Tempo's hand and two magic wands for Bass and Treble. "PRECURE! PASSIONATE MUSICA EXTRAVANGAZA!" A couple of music notes erupt from their weapons and head towards their targets, hitting their mark.

"PRECURE SCARLET FLAME!" says Scarlet as a gult of fire erupts from her wand and strikes down a demon. "TWINKLE HUMMING!" says Cure Twinkle. Some sparks shoot out of her wand and hit the demon. Cure Mermaid kicks some demons away. "MERMAID RIPPLE!" says Mermaid. Flora punches a demon and says, "FLORAL TOURBILLION!" says Flora. A wave of lillies shoot out of her wand and send the demons flying.

"Ready?!Go!" says Cure Queen. Star Spangled Precure point their wands at the demons. "PRECURE! SPECTRUM WAVE!" they say in unison. The demons are then sent into a vortex which sucks them away.

Meanwhile, Sparkling Crystallite Precure fight off the demons whilst searching for Mahishasura. "Ok, now where is that bastard?!" Eerlad asks as she punches a demon away. "I dunno.' Topaz replies as she sends some demons flying with a kick. Just then a demon leaps from above and is about to hit Ruby only for Robin to jump in and kick the demon away. "NOTMY GIRLFRIEND YOU BASTARD!" he shouts. Rei smirks. "Thanks Dami." Robin lands back down and unsheathes his katana. "Might as well let our hair down beloved." he says as he slashes a demon at his right.


	9. The Showdown

The battle between both sides rages on. "You ok beloved?" Damian calls over his shoulder as he kicks a demon away, sending it knocking into a group of advancing demons. "I'm alright!" Ruby replies as she fires a powerful blast that sets a couple of demons ablaze. Meanwhile, Sita and Rama engages a pair of demons.

"Let us do this like old times Chandi." Says Hanuman as he draws his sword. His wife smirks and unsheathes her katana. As expected, the duo easily decimate the enemy. Damian sees this and is impressed. "Your parents are quite a badass couple." He comments. Ruby chuckles softly. "What do you expect from suras?"

Batman then joins the party, appearing from the shadows and throwing batarangs at the demons, causing them to squeal in pain. "Late to the party huh Batman?" Nightwing says sarcastically as he throws his escrima stick which knocks a horde of demons. "I never miss an appointment." Batman snarks back and punches away another demonic fiend.

Meanwhile up in the air, Cures Wave and Sunset beat the crap out of some asuras who had batwings. "And I thought Batman was scary." Says Sunset. Also in the air, Comet and Meteor engage in combat. "HEY! SUNSET! WAVE! HOW ABOUT A GROUP COMBO?!" Comet suggests. The twins smirked and nodded.

"SUNSET FLASH!" Sunset yells, releasing a powerful beam. "WAVE SHOOT!" Wave shouts and fires a pellet of water. "COMET ROCKET LAUNCHER!" says Comet. "METEOR STAR SHOWER!" says Meteor. The attacks of all four Cures combined into a bigger blast and vapourises the demons. "Nice one!" says Spoiler. Ruby gives them the thumbs up.

Opal then debuts her solo attack. "PRECURE! OPAL SHINING MANDALA!" A powerful purple blast knocks out some demons. "Sweet." says Garnet."My turn." says Topaz. She begins to run at top speed, electrocuting some demons along the way. "Hey! And I thought me and my crew were the only speedsters around here!" Flash whines. Cyborg pats him on the shoulder. "Not anymore buddy." he says. "Hey Flash! Let's have a little race!" says Topaz. Flash smirks and speeds off after her. Garnet then points her fingers at the incoming demons. "PRECURE! GARNET SPARKLING BEAM!" A strong blast emits from her finger and hits the demons. A demon sneaks up behind her. "AGATE FLUSH!" A brown beam hits the demon. Garnet turns around and gasps as a young girl wearing the same outfit as the Azuna's appears before them. Her hair is blonde like Rei's much much curlier and fuller plus she had blue eyes. "Akasha!" The other Azunas gasp. Their long lost sister they thought was dead had now returned to them. "Save the reunion for later girls. Let's kick ass." says Akasha as she kicks away another demon.

Emerald knocks away a couple of demons away and punches the ground beneath her. "WORLD SHAKING!" she shouts. The earth opens up and swallows the demons. "Whoa!" says Superboy who watches whilst kicking away some demons. Another demon sneaks up on Emerald only for Wonder Woman to appear and kick it away. "Oh my… Wonder Woman." Emerald gushes. Wonder Woman turns around smiles. "Can't let you guys have all the fun so I invited some colleagues of mine to help." She then points at the sky as Captain Marvel zooms past a couple of demons electrocuting them.

"Need a hand?" Batman turns around as Superman lands in front of him. "Usually I would say no but I guess I have no say in anything right?" Batman replied. Superman grins and punches an incoming demon without looking behind him.

"Seems your reflexes have improved." Batman says sarcastically. Superman smiles and grabs the heads of two demons and smashes them together. Supergirl and Donna Troy fly into the air to knock out some demons. "Man we need more stuff like this." Says Supergirl as she grabs a demon by the leg and throws him aside. Donna chuckles and knees one in the face. "True."

Meanwhile, Starfire zaps some demons away. "Why did they come from?" she asked. "Those are denava which literally translate to evil spirits or demons in Hindi." Sapphire explains. "Really now?" Starfire replies. "Let's bust their asses." says Raven who fires a powerful beam at them. Beastboy turns into a hawk and flies up into the air, taking down some demons whilst Blue Beetle zaps them. "Looks like all the Titans are here." says Sheriff. Robin raises an eyebrow. "Strange, I did not invite them." he quips. An ice bow materializes in front of Sapphire. "PRECURE! CRYSTAL ICE ARROW!" She shoots an arrow which turns into a barrage of arrows that hit the creatures. Donna uses her lasso to grab some demons and swing them around whilst Supergirl punches anyone that comes her way.

"PRECURE! CRSYTAL SHOOT!" yells Cure Queen who fires a powerful arrow blast at some denava. "PRECURE HEARTFUL ECHO!" yells Cure Echo as she throws a blast that sends some demons flying. "Hey girls, group attack!" says Cure Rook. The rest of Star-Spangled and Musica Precure nodded. "PRECURE! COLLABORATION SHOWER!' they all yelled. All their attacks combine and turn into a larger powerful one that dissolves all the demons in sight. ""Now that's team work." says Rodeo. "Good job ladies!" says Ruby. Mahishasura then engages Sita, Hanuman, Lance, Batman and Superman in battle.

"Heh, you are no match for me." Mahishasura sneered as he blocks a kick from Batman. Chandi lands a couple of punches at him which do not have any effect on him. Superman fires a laser beam from his eyes whilst Lance and Hanuman try to attack from behind. The demon prince then fires a blast that knocks them all out. Wonder Woman and the rest of the league try to engage him but they all get knocked down. Damian lunges at him only to get thrown onto the ground. "YOU BASTARD!" Ruby yells and punches him in the chest. Unfortunately, it has no effect on him as he kicks her away.

"I have gotten what I wanted." Says Mahishasura as he holds up the power gems. Chandi gasps. "The power gems?!" The demon chuckles darkly. Then suddenly, Maya appears in her Nobody costume and kicks Mahishasura in the face, hence knocking the gems out of his hand. Surren then uses his magic to summon the gems into his hands. "We will take that." he says. Robin smirks. "I taught you well kiddo." he says.

Mahishasura growls and aims a powerful beam at Surren which Ruby deflects. "Guys stand back. I shall face him." she says. "Are you crazy?!" Robin yells. "I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING!" she shouts before lunging at Mahishasura. The two engage in a fierce battle. "Why is she so concerned about him?" Batwoman asked. Lance sighed. "Might be because of Opal."

Ruby aims a punch at Mahishasura who catches her hand, swings her around and throws her into the ground. "RUBY!" the other Precures yell. The other simply look on in horror, some trembling in fear. The rest of Sparkling Crystallite Precure charge towards him and engage him in combat only for them to get knocked down.

"PRECURE OPAL SHOOT!" Opal shouts and aims a beam at Mahishasura who flash steps out of the way and fires a beam which hits Opal in the chest. "JIGYASA!" Hanuman yells. Chandi lunges at Mahishasura and kicks him in the back. Mahishasura growls in rage and flies towards the Queen picking her up and slamming her onto the ground. Superman joins the fray and punches Mahishasura in the face whilst Wonder Woman tries to tie him up with her lasso only for Mahishasura to flash step out of the way and kick her, sending flying into Superman.

Other heroes attacked too only for them to all get beaten up. Mahishasura then punches the ground, releasing a gulf of fire which burns everyone. Mahishasura cackles with laughter as he watches the fallen heroes struggle to get up. "You fools make my job very easy with your stupidity!" he sneered. Before anyone could say anything, Ruby then rises to her feet.

"It is not over yet Mahishasura." she replies. He smirks. "Really now princess?" Without hesitation, he throws an attack at her which burns her to death. The princess howls in pain as the beak envelopes and zaps all life out of her. "REI!" Robin shouts. The now lifeless body of the princess falls onto the ground. Robin breaks down in tears and hugs her.

This forces the other Precures to get up and attack Mahishasura who keeps beating the crap out of them, yet they keep on standing and fighting back. "Why do you still stand?" he asks as he smacks Cure Wave out of the way. "Because Ruby would not want us to give up!" Sheriff shouts as she punches him on the shoulder. Robin growls and picks up his sword and runs towards the monster. "YOU MONSTER! I SHALL MAKE YOU PAY!" he shouts.

He leaps in the air and cuts Mahishasura's hand off. Unforunately, the hand grows back. "Such insolence!" he says as he fires a beam that hits Damian in the tummy. "DAMIAN!" Batman yells. Nightwing and Red hood grab their little brother. The entire atmosphere suddenly gets dark as the clouds get cloudy.

"It can't be?!" says Chandi. Mahishasura lets out a deranged laugh, a gulf of dark energy surrounding his hand. "Soon the world shall fall into darkness!" Just then, a shuffle is heard. Everyone turns around as Rei gets up to her feet. Damian wakes up and sees her. "Rei?"She smirks disturbingly. "Hmmph...Buzamada." she says as a dangerous aura surrounds her. The other Precures, her family members and Damian panic as they know what that meant.

"YAH! SHE IS ABOUT TO GET SERIOUS!" Sheriff shouts. "YEH! THIS IS BAD!" Hanuman yells. Damian hides behind Batman. "What is going on?" Batman asks. "When Rei is like that, she loses her insanity." he says. "This is why people fear her Bruce. Trust me, I have seen how crazy that girl can be when she is mad. Ask the other Precures." says Nightwing. Batman sighs. _Oh crap._

Letting out a weird animalistic sound, she leaps at Mahishasura and punches him hard in the face. The demon howls in pain and prepares to strike her only for the princess to grab his other hand and twist it. Jason grimaces at this as it reminded him a little too much about something. She proceeds to beat the hell out of the guy. Mahishasura growls and throws a magic beam at her which hits her hard in the tummy causing her to stumble onto the ground though she kneels on one knee. "REI!" Chandhi shouts, tears in her eyes.

"I-It's ok Mother. I can still stand." she says despite being the most battered up of everyone. She then painfully stand back up. "H-how can you still be staying?" he asks. Rei looks him dead in the eye. "Indeed, I am not the strongest girl on Earth but at the same time I am not one to back out of a fight and admit defeat. No! Giving up is not part of the vocabulary of a Precure!"

All the Precures smile proudly at this. "I became a Precure for one simple reason; to make others happy! To protect humanity even if it means sacrificing my own happiness! But it goes way more than that for me!" She then points a finger at him. "YOU MAHISHASURA RUBBED ME, MY FAMILY AND OUR PEOPLE OF OUR HAPPINESS! YOU KILLED SEVERAL INNOCENT PEOPLE FOR WHAT EXACTLY?! FOR SOME STUPIDASS CLICHE WORLD DOMINATION PLAN! AND FOR THAT, I SHALL MAKE YOU SO SORRY THAT YOU WISHED YOU HAD DIED EARLIER!" she shouts, her eyes twitching in anger.

Mahishasura snarls. "SHUT UP!" He then fires a powerful beam at her. "PRECURE! RUBY FLAMING PASSIONALE!" she yells and throws a gulf of fire towards him. Both attacks meet. Everyone looks on in suspense.

At first it seemed as though Rei was going to lose due to the intensity of the magic however the girl pushes beyond her physical limit. "REI DON'T!" Damian shouts. She turns around, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am sorry guys but I have to. Besides..." her Ruby ring starts cracking. "This is the pride of a Precure. " She keeps pushing and soon, her magic dissolves Mahishasura's and burns the demon king alive. "I CANNOT LOSE! I AM THE ALMIGHTY MAHISHASURA!" Rei's gem finally gets destroyed.

Soon, the darkness is cleared and everything is restored back to how it was. Rei smiles happily. _I..I did it! I really did it!_ Then, she passes out. "REI!" everyone shouts and rushes over to her. Damian rushes over to her side and holds her unconscious body. "Rei speak to me!" The other Precures break down in tears. "She is still alive." Everyone turns around as an elderly Indian lady makes her way towards them. Ami gasps. "L-Lady Durga." She nods with a smile. "Correct."

"I wanted to intervene but the Princess beat me to it." She then bends down and waves her hand over the Princess' body. Soon, Rei gets healed up and a new ring with the ruby power gem appears on her ring finger. Rei grunts in pain as she slowly wakes up. "W-what happened?" she asked. Durga smiled. "You saved the world my child." Rei's eyes widened in shock. "Lady Durga?!" The goddess chuckled. "I am so proud of you my dear. I gave you a little gift." Rei looks down and gasps upon seeing the gemstone. "T-Thank you so much. Though I do not deserve this." She then cries again. "F-Forgive me. I am just an emotional person." Everyone laughs.

Soon, everyone is taken back to the newly reconstructed Maaniraaj kingdom. Everyone gasps as they marvel the beauty of the kingdom which reminded many of Ancient Egypt as there were large pyramids and other similar momuments plus some Japanese styled houses. "Welcome home Princesses!" Ali, one of the servants says as he bows to them.

"Now now Ali, no need to be formal." says Rei as she bends down and helps him up. He simply helps. "Princesses!" one of the maids squeals and hugs Hotaru and Usagi who laugh. The Batfamily chuckle at their interactions as they found it cute and hilarious at the same time. Barbara notices a large bronze statue in front of the palace of a young woman on a chariot holding a spear."Whose statue is that?" Barbara asked. Rei smiles. "Shei s my great ancestor Queen Durga the first. The very first ruler of our dynasty." says Rei. "Dynasty?" says Tim. "Oh that reminds me, let me show you something." Rei says. She then leads everyone to the temple dedicated to their patron goddess Durga. "This section is called the Wall of History. All the dynasties keep their records here." she says as she leads them down the hallway. To say they were suprised by how civilised these people were would be an understatement. Bruce meanwhile reads through the records. According to the records, so far this kingdom has had about nineteen dynasties, the Azunas being the nineteenth.

"This is our family tree." says Rei as she points at the Azuna section. "So you are Durga the Twelfth?" says Dick. She nods. "I am Ganga the Nineth." says Ami. "I am Bhumi the Seventh, Minako is Radha the Fifth, Usagi is Piya the third, Hotaru is Jigyasa the 3rd and Akasha is Akasha the fourth." says Makoto. "And your parents are Hanuman the 15th and Chandhi the sixth. Lance is Brahma the 3rd." says Bruce as he points at the bits with their parents names which were written in Hindi. "The dynasty dates back to well over 500 years." They whip around as Lance, Chandhi and Hanuman join them.

"Quite a lot of history I must say." says Bruce. "Indeed. Though I wish my daughters had a normal peaceful life without politics or drama involved." says Chandi with a sigh. "Don't worry about us kaa-chan." says Akasha. "Yes mum. We will be alright. Trust us." says Hotaru as she hugs her mother. Chandhi laughs and pets her daughter on the head."Let's all head into the palace shall we?" says Lance. They head back to the palace.


	10. Return of the Yakuza

**An old enemy of the Cures resurfaces.**

"Yes it is my first day of school!" Akasha sing songs as she twirls around in her school uniform. The others laughed. "Now now Setsuna-chan no need to get way too overexcited!" Usagi playfully chides her. In order for Akasha to fit in with the others, they decided to name her Setsuna in order to protect her identity. Hotaru meanwhile struggles to knot her tie. "How does this even work?!" she whined. Rei chuckles. "Let me help you." she says. She lifts Hotaru's collar up, adjusts the tie and knots it for her. Hotaru smiles. "Thanks onee-chan." she says. "Anytime baby bear." she says as she pats her baby sister on the head. "Girls time to go!" Lance yells. The girls all grab their stuff and head downstairs.

Minutes later they arrive school. " Hey guys!" Rei chirps, waving at her friends. The rest of the gang waves back. "Hello Rei!" Maya squeals as she jumps on her, earning a giggle from the oldest Azuna. "Say you brought some new faces along hm?" says Olive. Ami nods. "These are our baby sisters Hotaru and Setsuna. They were living with our relatives for a while and have decided to join us." she says. Setsuna nods and beams happily. "Pleased to meet you all." she says cheerfully. Hotaru meanwhile blushes and looks down. "N-nice to meet you guys." she says.

"Aww,is she the youngest?" Colin asked. Rei nods. "No wonder because she is so adorable." says Maps. She then wraps an arm around Hotaru's shoulder, startling the poor girl. "Hey we mean no harm." she says. "Maps stop scaring the poor child. " Everyone turns around as Damian walks in. Upon seeing Damian, Hotaru's face lights up. "ANIKI!" she shouts and runs towards him and hugs him. Damian laughs and ruffles her hair. "Hi there kiddo. Missed me?" She nods. The others chuckle in amusement at this. Soon the bell rings and they hurry to class.

Meanwhile, a mysterious hooded figure floats along the sky and watches from above. "I have finally found you Precure." he says. Later, the gang which includes the Teen Titans minus Maps, Olive and the Detective crew head out to the game arcade to go play a game. "This city looks cool!" says Setsuna as she bounces along. "I would pipe down if I were you Setsuna." Damian says in a teasing tone. Setsuna pouts whilst her sisters laugh. "My is she full of energy." Colin comments. "She is like father in that department." Makoto muses.

Just then Hotaru stops in her tracks. "What's wrong Hotaru-chan?" Ami asked. "I feel something." she replied. Just then a surge of energy heads towards their direction. Usagi then jumps in front of the others and pulls out a magical slip of paper. "MYSTIC SHIELD!" she yells, thus creating a powerful magic barrier that shields theothers from harm's way.

"Ah there you are." They looks up as a mysterious cloaked individual appears before them. "Who are you?!" Rei demands. The person chuckles and takes off the cloak, revealing a vampiric elderly man with no hair with red pupilless eyes. The older Azunas gasped. "M-Mysterio?!" says Makoto. "Who is he?" Setsuna asked, clearly confused. "He is a member of an evil organization called the Yakuza. They were responsible for Japan's recession years ago and the massacre of thousands of Japanese school children." Minako explained.

To say that the other heroes plus the younger Azunas were shocked would be an understatement."Tt!" says Damian. "On top of that, they kidnapped the remaining kids including us Precures. They tortured us to death hence why I often act the way I do." says Rei. Mysterio chuckles darkly. "Indeed. And we have come to complete the deed except now we are targeting kids from every single part of the world."

Damian growls. "WE WILL NOT LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY!" he shouts, pointing at him. "YEAH! YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THE EVIL THAT YOU HAVE COMMITTED! HOW DARE YOU HURT INNOCENT KIDS LIKE THAT?!" says Starfire. Rei then glares at her sisters. "Girls!" The other Azunas nod. "Ok!" She then tells the others. "Leave him to us. "They then yell in unison. "PRECURE! SPARKLING TRANSMISSION!" They transform together though their outfits are a lot more elaborate this time plus they have bindhis on their foreheads in the colors of their gemstones.

"The flaming heart of passion and emissary of the Goddess of Justice,Cure Ruby!" says Rei. "The cool heart of peace and emissary of the Goddess of the Waters, Cure Sapphire!" says Ami. "The grumbling heart of tranquility and emissary of the Goddess of Earth, Cure Emerald!" says Makoto. "The electric heart of happiness and emissary of the Goddess of Thunder, Cure Topaz!" says Minako. "The tender heart of love and emissary of the Goddess of Love, Cure Garnet!" says Usagi. "The powerful heart of courage and emissary of the Goddess of Time, Cure Opal!" says Hotaru. "The meek heart of prosperity and emissary of the Goddess of Fortune, Cure Agate!" says Setsuna. "Seven gems that sparkle to purge the hearts of darkness.." says Rei. Then the others say. "Sparkling Crystallite Precure!"

Mysterio scoffs. "Hmpphh, all that showiness for what?" He then pulls out a card and throws it in the air. Then suddenly a creature which takes the form of a grosteque dragon appears before them. "Hosheha!"the creature bleats.

Opal and Agate leap into action, both jumping up and aiming kicks at the monster only to get knocked back down. Topaz uses her super speed and tries to knock the creature down only for the monster to kick her and send her flying into a building. "TOPAZ!" Sapphire and Ruby shout. They both attack only to get knocked down by the monster. "PRECURE AGATE FLUSH!" Agate shouts, firing a powerful brown beam which hits the monster. "Ok that does it!" Emerald yells as her ring glows. "PRECURE! EMERALD SHOOT!" A couple of rocks appear before her and she kicks each of them at the creature. One of the rocks heads towards Mysterio who panics and flies out of arms way. Then suddenly, a starbolt hits him in the tummy, sending him flying into the wall. "Nice shot Star." says Emerald. Kori shrugs.

"Sapphire now!" says Ruby. Sapphire nods and the two join hands. "Flames of Destiny!" says Rei. A gulf of fire surrounds her hand. "Oceans of Peace ." says Ami. Ice surrounds her hand. "Grant us strength!" "To vanquish this evil.." They then both shout, "PRECURE CRYSTAL DYNAMITE SPARK!" Their powers combine to form a single white blast which vanquishes the monster completely and burns the card to ashes. "Curse you Precure!" says Mysterio as he disappears.

Immediately after that, the gang enter the arcade and play a couple of games. "Oh that one seems interesting!" says Hotaru pointing at a race car game. Meanwhile, Makoto busies herself with challenging Beast Boy to a round of Street Fighter with Setsuna and Usagi watching. Damian goes to his favourite game Cheese Viking. Rei stands and watches. "Aren't you playing a game?" Damian asked. Rei shakes her head. "Nah. I am just content watching everyone play." she says. Damian nods and keeps playing.


End file.
